Gaurdian
by Kurama's number1 girl
Summary: Kurama x OC. A Guardian falls in her mission to keep the balance of light and dark and as punishment is sent to live in a another world with out a reason to live or was she and what has that got to do with Kurama knowing how to be reborn as a human
1. a unwontted new beginning

I apologise for my spelling/grammar their not one of my strong points but I have gone through and tried to fix up the errors. I do not own Yu-Yu or any thing to do with them. I do however own any characters I make up and the story line.

"_Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ch: 1 a unwanted new beginning

"_I have failed what will become of me now"_ She thought to herself as her world dissolved into nothing but the black of darkness. _"For what is a guardian without same thing to protect?" _She closed her eyes as she felt herself pulled from the parallel world she was supposed to protect.

When she opened her eyes she was lying in a bed. Lifting her head from the pillows she spotted a fulmar piece of paper on the bedside cabinet. Her heart jumped _"Could it be? Could they have?"_ She grabbed the piece of paper and read it quickly, her heart dropped. She'd been sent here to live not protected. Sighing she worked her way over to the full length mirror hanging from her new wardrobe door and examined her reflection. She was wearing a white T-shirt that came to her mid thigh; about an inch shorter than her long wavy blond hair that tended to ringlets when she didn't brush it dry. Her blue eyes, that echoed the sky on a perfect summer's day, held nothing but the sadness and the emptiness that she felt inside. She opened the wardrobe and following the instructions on the piece of paper put on the school uniform and headed out the door to school

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kuwabara was daydreaming while the rest of the class finished off an assessment that was due in at the end of class, Kuwabara had handed it in at the beginning of class. For the first time in his life he had handed an assessment in early. It was all thanks to Kurama who had spent the past evening helping Kuwabara finish up. Kuwabara pulled himself out of his daydream when the class room door opened and in came one of the cutest girls he'd ever seen. The teacher looked up from his desk and smiled.

"You've finally arrived" the teacher greeted.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost" the girl answered quietly.

"That's understandable I'll get some one to show you round for the rest of the day" offered the teacher.

"Thank you" said the girl so quiet it was almost a whisper.

The teacher turned his attention to the class.

"Every one I'd like to you to meet our new student Veldan Kazairl."

Veldan turned to face the class but didn't raise her head.

"Hello," said Veldan in a whisper.

"Now would someone be so kind to show Miss Kazairl around today" asked Veldan's new teacher.

"I will sir" offered one of the girls at the back.

"Thank you Miss Devon" replied the teacher and Veldan walked down the room to the spare desk beside Devon.

"Class you have 10 minutes till you have to hand in your assessment," said the teacher breaking the heavy silence that hang over the class.

"I'm Reran Red Devon" said Miss Devon.

Veldan snapped her head up to talk to the girl beside her and had to fight hard to suppress a shudder. This girl had a dark feeling around her. Veldan knew that Miss Devon was not going to make her life pleasant.

"Veldan Kazairl" replied Veldan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As some of you know this story was removed and not by me I have gone through and fixed up the errors and reposted it. I have no idea why it got pulled when my other story is twice as bad and it was left. I've also posted the next chapter so please enjoy and review


	2. A sudden meeting with a helping hand

Ch2 is another short one but I promise that Ch3 will be longer, I'm half way through writing it now. It should be up some time next week. Like I said last time my spelling and grammar is shocking so please bear with it and read my story any way. I don't own Yu-Yu or any of the characters in it but I do own Veldan Kazairl and the story line.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ch2 A sudden meeting with a helping hand

Veldan was walking home with her head down, glancing up every now and then. She had been going to school for over a month now. It had been full of up's and downs which all depended on Reran Devon's mood. Right now Veldan was experiencing a down.

Veldan shifted the weight of her school books and stared to wonder why she kept her bag when she walked into what she thought was a brick wall.

Kuwabara was walking to the arcade, after having gone home to change out of his school uniform, when he collided with some one. He looked down to see Veldan on the ground surround by her school books, looking quit stunned.

Veldan looked up to see a guy from school, Kuwabara she believed his name was. Veldan blushed and quickly started to pick up her books.

"Why are you carrying all your books?" asked Kuwabara bending down to help. Veldan looked up in surprised to see Kuwabara helping her.

"My bag got ripped," answered Veldan taking her books from Kuwabara and standing up.

"How?" asked Kuwabara eyeing up the tatted remains of Veldan's bag. Veldan looked down. Reran Devon warned her that blabbing would only make matters worse.

"It was Reran Devon right?" Kuwabara prompted after a moment of silence.

"How did you guess?" asked Veldan.

"My desk is behind yours in form class," answered Kuwabara. "Her let me help you with your books".

"There's no need. I don't want to delay you any longer," said Veldan.

"Listen miss I have a honors code and part of that code is helping people in trouble," replied Kuwabara.

"In that case I'm very grateful," said Veldan before letting Kuwabara take her books and leading him to her home.

They worked the short distance to Veldan's house in silence. When they arrived Veldan let Kuwabara in and placed the books she had been carrying on the table. Kuwabara did the same with the books he was carrying. Veldan was about to thank Kuwabara for his help when he made an announcement.

"I have been thinking about your problem with Reran," said Kuwabara.

"You have?" asked Veldan take completely by surprise.

"Yep. Me and my friends are going to keep a eye on you till Reran gets the hint and leaves you alone. Why don't you come with me to the arcade to meet them right now?"

"Ok" said Veldan a little dazed, "I'll just go and change."

Much to Veldan's surprise she enjoyed the arcade as well as spending time with Kuwabara and his friends who were very willing to help. Veldan was a little uncomfortable beny taken from class to class till she had a good look around. Almost every one walked to class with their friend, as well as to and from school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's Ch2 done. As I said before Ch3 should be up in the next week please review.

Promise the next Chapter will be longer and Kurama is in it. By the way Kuwabara's friends are his school friends not the sprit datives.


	3. Kuwabara's big date and Veldan's birthda...

Welcome to Ch3 I do not own Yu-Yu or anything to do with Yu-Yu but I do own Veldan Kazairl and the story line.

Thank you to Saii-chan and Sonya-White-Angel for reviewing me. Im so happy you like my story. :)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ch: 3 Kuwabara's big date and Veldan's birthday surprise

Veldan glanced at Kuwabara. He had been walking her home every day for a month and today was no exception. Veldan frowned. She knew something was bothering her friend. Kuwabara was staring at the ground and had a far off look on his face.

"Kuwabara is something wrong?" Veldan finally asked.

"What?" replied Kuwabara looking up at Veldan.

"What is wrong?" Veldan asked again.

"This weekend girl friend and I will have been going out for a year," answered Kuwabara.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks but I don't know what to do"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what to do for our anniversary"

"How about a movie and dinner?"

"Year but I want it to be special."

"Then buy her something nice,"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure I guess we'll have to have a look round at the mall."

"You mean you're going to help me?"

"Of course that's what friends do"

Veldan then found herself having the air crushed out of her as Kuwabara gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Kuwabara I won't be able to help if I die of lack of oxygen," said Veldan wriggling to get free.

"What?" asked Kuwabara.

"I can't breathe" Veldan gasped.

"Oh sorry."

"That's ok, Wait here I'll be back soon."

Veldan ran inside to get changed. She threw open the wardrobe and stared at her clothes. What to wear, Veldan still was having trouble deciding not having learnt all the fashion rules yet. Not that they seemed to stay the same one week to the next.

Kurama was coming home from school, a little later than usual, having done same shopping for his mother, when he saw Kuwabara leaning on some one's fence. The carrot top was looking rather annoyed. The front door of the house opened and out came a girl.

"About time," shouted Kuwabara, grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her off.

"Kuwabara, slow down we have two hours before the mall shuts," said the girl as they disappeared around the corner.

"_Kuwabara. What are you up to?"_ Kurama wondered _"You better not be two timing Yukina. Hiei would eat you alive if you are,"_ Kurama sighed and picked up the pace _"I better find out what's going on."_

"Thanks for the help Veldan," said Kuwabara staring at the neatly wrapped present in his hand.

"Well that's what friends are for," replied Veldan.

"Hey Veldan. We've been friends for almost 3 mouths but I hardly know anything about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why do you live alone"

"Mum and Dad wanted me to go to a good school. So they sent me here so I could go to your school, but couldn't afford to come as well." Answered Veldan with a sad smile.

"Ho. What's your favorite Animal?"

"That's easy Foxes"

"Foxes?"

"Yep. Back home I used to have a pet fox called Youkei. I miss him so much that when I see a fox I some times cry."

Kuwabara shifted his weight from foot to foot trying to think of some to distract Veldan from missing home.

"When's your birthday" he finally asked. At the same time he looked up to find the source of spirit energy he just sensed.

"_Speaking of foxes here's one now,"_ Kuwabara thought to himself as he spotted Kurama watching him and Veldan. Kurama had a serious look on his face._ "Shoot something bad must have happened I better find out what."_

"Hey Veldan I have to I see you tomorrow. Ok." Kuwabara said aloud heading towards Kurama.

"Ok, Don't you want to know when my birthday is?"

"Oh ye that's right. When is it?" asked Kuwabara turning and walking backwards so he could face Veldan.

"16th of April"

"Ok, thanks"

Kuwabara started to turn round but tripped over his own feet and landed with a thump.

Kurama sweat dropped as he stared at Kuwabara who was lying in a heap at his feet. Kurama stepped back a little as Kuwabara clumsily got back up.

"Hey Kurama, What's up?" asked Kuwabara.

"Follow me;" said Kurama, heading down an alley.

Veldan watched as Kuwabara climbed back upon to his feet._ "Kuwabara's so lucky to have some one like Yukina. Much as I like the guy his clumsiness would drive me up the wall especially with having worked with other guardians, Perfect gentleman with the grace of a fox, but lacking the check. Oh I miss Youkey." _Veldan thought to her self just then she noticed Kuwabara disappearing round a corner following a red head he had been talking to. Veldan shrugged and headed fro home.

Kurama stopped working and turned to face Kuwabara.

"Who was that?" Kurama asked Kuwabara.

"The girl? She's a friend from school" answered Kuwabara

"Just a friend?"

"What I can't believe you just said that. Of corse she's just a friend. Cant a guy be friends with a girl?"

"I was just making shore. If she was any more than a friend I would personally have to beat you up and I'm sure Hiei would join in. You know he's is on the look out for a reason to kill you after that incident with the tomato sauce."

"He still hasten forgotten that?"

"No."

"I don't know why he is so mad at me. It was Yusuke's idea."

"Kuwabara what's happing tomorrow"

Kuwabara stared at Kurama blankly.

"Tomorrow is the 16th"

"What! The 16th is tomorrow."

"That is what I just said"

"What on earth am I going to get Veldan for her birthday?"

"Who's Veldan?"

"The girl you were asking about"

"Oh. You do realise the mall is closing in ½ hour"

"What!" Kuwabara half yelled before turning and racing down the alley back to the mall. Kurama followed Kuwabara, if the girl was going to get a decent present Kuwabara was going to need help.

Kurama found Kuwabara standing in the middle of the mall slowly turning round in a circle.

"Kurama-um could you give me a hand?" asked Kuwabara when he saw Kurama.

"Of course" answered Kurama. After a quick glance round, He head to the nearest shop followed closely by Kuwabara.

"What's her favorite animal" asked Kurama, stopping in front of a stand piled with stuffed animals.

"She Likes foxes" replied Kuwabara

"Problem solved" said Kurama picking up a cute fluffy pink fox off the stand.

"I can't give her that."

"Why not? You said she likes them."

"She does but they remind her of home and can't look at one without wunting to cry."

"What ales does she like"

Kuwabara didn't answer he had spotted the perfect present for Veldan.

"Thanks for the help Kurama but I've found the perfect thing" Said Kuwabara picking the item of the shelf.

"Kuwabara your supposed to be getting Veldan a present not your self same thing"

"He's the main character of Veldan's favorite Anime"

"Hers or yours?"

"It's hers. Look if you don't believe me come with me when I give it to her tomorrow. If she likes it you have to help me do my assignment."

"Fine and if she doesn't like it you are not allowed to ask me for help with any school work for the next 2 months."

"Fine!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Guess what this is where I'm ending it next chapter will be up in 1-2 weeks I've just stared it. Sorry if Kurama is a little out of character I'm not sure that he would make that kind of bet with Kuwabara but that's how I decided he was going to met Veldan. by the way Yuokei is pronouced yo-key (Youko but with Key in the end insed of Ko). Please review.


	4. New Friends?

Well hers Chapter 4. In this chapter I'm bringing in the rest of the sprit datives. By the way I don't own Yu-Yu or any thing to do with it but I do own Veldan and Youkei ok.

Thanks to Saori Aki Orimi and Sonya-White-Angel for reviewing me

"Taking normal"

"_Telepathic speech"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

CH: 4 New Friends?

Kuwabara knocked on the door lightly and stepped back so he was standing beside Kurama. After about five minutes Kuwabara started banging on the door shouting.

"Wake up Veldan. Its eleven o'clock for crying out loud!"

Kurama shyed, Why was he here. He still couldn't believe he accepted a bet with Kuwabara even though he was shore Kuwabara was wrong. Kurama glanced around and noticed the next door neighbor watching them.

"Kuwabara you don't need to nock the door down" said Kurama, only to be ignored.

Veldan wok up to find herself lying on the couch in a mess of blankets, it took a few seconds for her to realize some one was banging on the door. Veldan glanced at the clock on her DVD player and jumped up, DVDs and blankets going flying. Veldan yanked the door open and stared at the red head giving her the once over.

"Hey Veldan this is my friend Shuiichi" greeted Kuwabara.

Kurama let his eyes slide over the girl's form, some thing he hadn't done since he had become human. The girl was wearing a light blue singlet top, which left nothing to the imagination, and purple pajama pants. The girl would have fitted nicely under Kurama's chin if he pulled her in to a hug. The only reason he hadn't was she looked like she would break if he did. So he let his eyes rest on the flesh that her top left exposed.

"Oh hi Kuwabara, What are you doing here" asked Veldan noticing Kuwabara for the first time.

"Well I came round to say Happy Birthday and give you this" answered Kuwabara handing Veldan a lumpy package.

"Thank you Kuwabara" said Veldan quickly removing the packages wrapping. Kurama looked up at the sound of Veldan's squeal.

"Chrono, Chrono, Chrono" Veldan giggled hugging the Chrono plashey tightly "Hey Kuwabara I've got the new Chrono Crusade DVD would you like to borrow it."

"You bet I do" answered Kuwabara

"It's in the DVD player," said Veldan leading the boys inside.

While Kuwabara was looking for the DVD cover, Veldan disappeared in to what Kurama assumed was her bed-room. Veldan's flat was small. It only had one bed room, the lounge and kitchen was basically one room divided by an island bench. At the back of the kitchen was a door that lead in to a room Kurama guessed was the bath room.

"So what do you think?" asked Kuwabara who was still looking for the DVD case

"She's" Kurama paused choosing his words carefully "interesting, I'm not sure why but for same reason she appears breakable"

"Appears, Veldan is breakable you should have seen some of the bruises Rena has given her. All right! Found it," said Kuwabara picking up the DVD from under the couch.

"You better remember our bet Kurama. You agreed to help me with my assignment" said Kuwabara with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh you've all ready found it," came Veldan's voice from behind Kurama.

"Sure, did, Hey could you came round later and give me a hand with what to wear tonight" asked Kuwabara

"Of course" answered Veldan "see you then" Veldan opened the door to let the boys out. Kurama was a little disappointed to see that Veldan was now wearing a jersey.

"See ya" Kuwabara shouted from the end of the path.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan knocked lightly on Kuwabara's door. It was opened a moment later by Shizuru.

"Hey Veldan good timing Kazuma is about to have a nervous break down" greeted Shizuru.

Kurama had come out to the lounge to find out who had just arrived to find Veldan hang up her jacket. She was wearing jeans with a figure fitting t-shirt with a blue butterfly on the front. Her ling hair was plated to keep it out of her face.

"Evening Miss Veldan. It's a pleasure to see you again so soon" said Kurama. He wanted to walk over and give her a hug but they had only just met earlier in the day and he din't want to break her.

"Hi Shuiichi. It's nice to see you too" replied Veldan "where is Kuwabara?"

"Looking for shocks"

"Typical. What's he wearing?"

"I have no idea last time I saw him he was in his underwear"

"Well it's a start could you check if he has pants on before I go in"

"Of course"

Kurama walked in to Kuwabara's room to find the carrot top with his head under his bed still in only his boxers.

"Kuwabara, Veldan has arrived"

"Really about time" said Kuwabara climbing to his feat and heading for the door.

"Kuwabara don't you think putting pants on would be a good idea." asked Kurama

"Suppose you're right" answered Kuwabara picking up a pair of jeans off the floor and quickly pout them on, before heading to the lounge, Kurama and Kuwabara entered the lounge to find Veldan and Shizuru giggling about something.

"Hey Veldan about time you got hair. I've been trying to work out what to wear for the last hour" Kuwabara winde

"Why didn't you get Shuiichi to help?" asked Veldan

"I had school work of my own to do" answered Kurama "and he wonldn't have listened any way".

"Oh well. Lets get started then," said Veldan.

After an hour of arguing and debating they finally found some thing for Kuwabara to wear on his big date. Kuwabara was wearing dark blue jeans with a white button up shirt and a black leather jacket. Soon after having sorted out the outfit for Kuwabara the door bell rang. Veldan opened the door to find Yukina and a short guy with tall spiky hair that was jet black except for a white star burst above his fringe and wearing all black. He reminded Veldan of a fire horse she used to know called Fling Shadow or as his close friend called him Hiei. Yukina was wearing light blue jeans with a darker blue v neck top.

"Evening Veldan I don't believe you have met my friend Hiei" said Yukina introducing the person beside her. Veldan nearly sat down in shock but managed to maintain her composure.

"No I haven. It is a pleasure to meet you Hiei I am Veldan Kazairl." said Veldan.

"Hn" was the only sound Hiei made before pushing past Veldan and going inside.

"Don't worry Hiei is like that with every one," Said Yukina following Veldan inside. Veldan stared at Hiei. Some thing about his aura was irrating her it was very similar to Yukina's except it came across as fire where Yukina's came across as ice. At that moment Kuwabara and Kurama walked in. Kurama aura was confusing Veldan could not pin down what element he was it was as if he didn't have one it was the same thing with Kuwabara, Veldan could sense something from them but it was like nothing she had came across before.

"Shall we get going?" asked Kuwabara offering Yukina his arm, Yukina nodded in reply. Shortly after they had left there was a knock at the door this time Shizuru answered it.

"Hey Keiko, Botan I see you managed to get Yusuke to come" Shizuru greeted the new arrivals.

Veldan peeked around Shizuru to get a look at who had just arrived the first person she saw was a girl about her age with brown hair and big round brown eyes beside her was a boy once again about the same age, with slicked back hear that was jet black in color he also had brown eyes. The boy's aura made Veldan nervous. Like Shuiichi and Kuwabara, she couldn't pin down what element it was but, there was so much of it, it was over whelming. Veldan then tend her attain to the owner of another weird aurora, this time it was much smaller. It was girl with blue hair.

"Yep and I found that vide you asked me to bring" said the girl with brown hair.

Suddenly Veldan felt presser against the shield around her mind created to keep out unwanted visitors. This sudden attempted to read her mind prompted Veldan that it was time to go.

"Shizuru it was nice to see you again but I think it's time I got going," said Veldan

"Don't be foolish stay and watch the move with us" replied Shizuru "you guys don't mind do you". Kurama shock his head he dint mind at all Hiei just stared a Veldan which was as never rack as the constant pressure in the back of Veldan's mind that was slowly getting stronger.

"Who is she" asked the boy who Veldan assumed was Yusuke

"Where are my manners guys this is Veldan. Veldan this is Yusuke, Keiko and, Botan" said Shizuru indicating at the appropriate people.

The pressure in Veldan's mind was getting harder to resist.

"_Get out" _Shouted Veldan in her mind the pressure immediately ceased.

Kurama was about to say something when Hiei, who was beside him, took a step back. Hiei looked up at Kurama who gave him a puzzled look.

"_We need to talk"_ came Hiei's voce in Kurama's head before Hiei turned and headed for the kitchen, Kurama following.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Well that's Chapter 4 done sorry it took so long I proms Chapter 5 won't take so long. I know the end is a bit of a cliffy but I wanted to get this chapter up bifor the end of may but couldn't log on to Fanfic same thing about the use over loded same thing like that. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I had planned to get this up last month but I've had so much home work. I've had it written out on paper for over 3 weeks as well as CH6 so that should be up soon maybe in the next 2 days no promises though.

Thank you to Saori Aki Orimi for reviewing me and thank you for the offer but I'll keep getting Mum to do it to keep things fair, you can wait like every one else to find out what happens.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

CH: 5 A nasty surprise

Kurama was standing in Kuwabara's kitchen watching Hiei watching Kurama.

"You want to talk about something Hiei" Asked Kurama.

"That girl, who and what is she?" demand Hiei.

"Who? Veldan?"

"Yes"

"What is this about Hiei?"

"Are you telling me you didn't sense anything"

"Of cours I sensed Veldan's spirit energy'

"And?"

"And what about it"

"Humans are never that powerful!"

"So what if Veldan is that strong she isn't evil"

"How would you know?"

"You sensed her spirit energy. It just feels good."

Hiei opened his mouth to say something when the kitchen door opened. Hiei and Kurama watched the door which was half open. Suddenly Yusuke jumped through the door and closed it, this all happened in a fraction of a second. Yusuke slid down the door and shivered.

"What wrong with you?" asked Hiei staring at the spirit detective sitting on the floor.

"Keiko just told me she wants to go shopping tomorrow," answered Yusuke "Hey why did you guys abandon me out there"

"We had some business to discuss," answered Hiei

"Have you found a lead about where that demon we are looking for is?" asked Yusuke.

"Are you telling saying you didn't notice any thing" snapped Hiei

"About" questioned Yusuke

"Veldan," answered Kurama

"She's totally harmless even if she is really powerful" said Yusuke.

"What about thou surges in her spirit energy" stated Hiei stubbornly.

"She was just reading our spirit energy the first time. She did the same thing to me this morning. The second time she was shielding her mind from you," said Kurama calmly.

"Hiei, Why where you probing Veldan's mind?" asked Yusuke.

"She had a strong power and I decided to check if she was that demon we are supposed to be looking for," answered Hiei.

"Whatever, you were just being nosy" teased Yusuke.

Hiei was about to reply when Veldan stuck her head around the door.

"Is there any thing we can help you with Veldan?" Kurama asked politely.

"No. It's just that the movie is about to start and Botan said if you don't bring the drinks out she would introduce you to the business end of her bat," explained Veldan.

"Thank you. Tell Botan that we will be there in a minute" said Kurama.

Veldan gave a quick nod and then disappeared.

When the boys came into the lounge the movie had all ready started.

"About time," snapped Keiko, yanking Yusuke onto the couch between her and Botan. Shizuru was sitting on one arm chair and Hiei took the other one, so Kurama joined Veldan on the floor.

The movie was a romantic tragedy that had Keiko sobbing into Yusuke's jacket. Yusuke had fallen asleep in the first ten minutes. Hiei and Shizuru were asleep curled up on their chairs. Botan was sobbing into a cushion. Kurama and Veldan were also asleep leaning on each other. This was how Kuwabara and Yukina found every one except for Keiko and Botan who were also asleep when Kuwabara and Yukina arrived.

"Look at them. Isn't it sweet" said Yukina.

"Yeah," agreed Kuwabara "but we should wake them up."

"Yes we should," Said Yukina, walking over to Hiei and poking him in the side. Hiei grunted and rolled over.

"Yukina isn't that dangerous" said Kuwabara, in a loud whisper that made Kurama stir and shift in his sleep.

"Of course not I do this every morning," said Yukina continuing to poke Hiei in the side.

Kuwabara looked around the room wondering who to wake up first. He decided on Kurama, as he was closest. Kuwabara swung his foot back and lightly kicked Kurama's foot. Kurama woke with a start, rose drown.

"Oh it's just you Kuwabara," said Kurama. Slipping his rose back in to his hair as Veldan sat up having been woken by Kurama's sudden movement.

"Hey Kuwabara, why are you back so soon?" asked Veldan

"What are you on about? Its 1.30 am," said Kuwabara, showing Kurama and Veldan his watch.

There was a loud thump from the diretion of Hiei's chair, Yukina had palled Hiei off the chair, that woke every one except Yusuke up.

Keiko slapped Yusuke around a bit, trying to wake him up.

Veldan watched for a while before collecting her jacket and heading for the door. She was just about to leave when Kurama stopped her.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Kurama.

"Yes unfortunately I have work in the morning," answered Veldan at the same time checking out Kurama's hair she was sure shied seen him put a flower of same sort in it but now there was now sign of it.

"I understand would you like me to walk you home?" offered Kurama. He liked Veldan and wanted to spend some time with her without his friends intruding.

"No its ok I'm only a few doors down," said Veldan slipping out the door and disappearing in to the darkness. Kurama watched after her rubbing at the stinging sensation that had started around his neck for a moment before heading back to his friends.

Veldan stopped on the corner before her flat so she could use the street light to find her keys.

"Hello Veldan"

Veldan looked up from going through her bag.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hiei lunched himself from Kuwabara's front doorstep on to the nearest lamp post and head for Genkai temple, Yukina safely on his back. It had taken a few minutes of Yukina reasoning to Keiko and Botan that she would fill them in tomorrow when they came round before they let them leave.

Hiei paused on a lamppost having seen movement in the coner of his eye and was shocked to see a demon attacking something. He hadn't sensed a thing. Hiei instantly realized it was the demon they were looking for.

"wait here" said Hiei placing Yukina on a nearby roof.

"Kurama I found the demon." said Hiei telepathically to the fox who had just left Kuwabara's house.

Hiei drew his sword and lurched himself from the roof to ward the demon. The demon was a cow demon, she look like a cross between a human women and a cow, her feet were hooves but her hand were human and she had a cows face.

Before Hiei could attack, the demons lackeys burst from the shadows knocking Hiei off course. The new demons were monkey like and extremely fast, but not as fast as Hiei and were quickly defeted.

Hiei turned his attention to the cow, who had been watching Hiei fight the monkey demons. Or he would have if he hadn't tripped over his feet tingled up in something. Hiei rolled over missing being squished under the cow demon's hoof only to find a second hoof coming towered his face. Hiei closed his eyes and braced himself for pain that never came. Hiei opened his eyes to see the cow's hove hovering above him. Hiei turned his head slightly look at the demon towering above him, frozen in mid action, suddenly she toppled over backwards lading in many small peaces.

"Evening Hiei fancy see you again this evening" came Kurama's voice from behind the pile of bits that had been a cow demon.

Hiei climbed to his feet in time to see Kurama slipping a red rose back in to his hear.

"Hn" was Hiei's response/greeting before he worked over to where the demon had left it's pray.

"Kurama you better get over hear" exclaimed Hiei.

Kurama, hearing the shock in his friends voce, run the short distance between them and froze in sock at what he sow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's CH5 done. Should have CH6 up very soon but that's no excuse to not review this chapter.


	6. Nightmare

Hey there thank you to animegir Dark Kitsune Okane-Tsuki Sonya-White-Angel for reviewing me. Here is that update you asked for sorry it's so late. Hope you enjoy it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CH 6: Nightmare

Kurama stood trembling unable to tear his eyes from the scene in front of him.

"Veldan" whispered Kurama

Kurama knelt beside Veldan, her clothes were torn and soaked with her blood. One of her trouser legs was torn completely of reveling a deep cut down her thigh and judging from the amount of blood there was a similar injury across her abdomen.

"We need to get her somewhere safe," said Hiei helping Yukina off the roof.

"That's her home there," said Yukina pointing to the nearest flat.

Hiei picked up the keys that had fallen out of the bag Hiei had tripped over and showed them to Yukina.

"Those are hers all right I'd recognise that Chrono Key-ring any where" said Yukina tacking the keys from Hiei and opening the front door to the flat and turning on the lights.

Kurama carefully carried Veldan inside and headed straight for Veldan's room where he placed her on the bed and removed Veldan's tattered clothes. Yukina joined Kurama in Veldan's room with warm water and cloths to clean off the blood and dirt.

"Hiei's looking for same bandages, and then he is alerting the others about what happened," said Yukina, gently sponging Veldan's face and neck.

Kurama nodded concentrating on cleaning the cut on Veldan's leg to distract himself from the fact Veldan was wearing nothing but her underwear. They had cleaned most of the blood and dirt off when Hiei came in to the room.

"She only has those sticky things humans use for small nicks. I'll bring some bandages from Kuwabara's," said Hiei then vanished with a blur.

"Go and wait for Hiei and the others in the lounge I'll take care of Veldan," suggested Yukina taking the cloth from Kurama's hands. Kurama nodded and left the room. Before he left Kurama ran his eyes over Veldan's body assessing her injuries. There were minor cuts on her face and arms and a deep cut on one leg and across her abdomen and dark bruises were appearing all over.

Kurama felt anger rising up inside him, not at the demon that was a pile of bits outside but at himself for letting this happen. This would not happen again.

As soon as Kuwabara found out about Veldan he vowed to hunt down who ever had don it and kill them only to be told that Kurama had already had.

Right now Kuwabara was sulking on the couch, because he wasn't able to see Veldan, Kurama was leaning on the wall lost in thought and Hiei was sitting on the window sill watching Yusuke clean up the mess outside.

"Go home fox," said Hiei, shattering the silence in the small flat. Kurama looked up at Hiei with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Your mother is starting to wonder why you haven't come home or even called explaining. She'll be panicking soon" explained Hiei.

"Your right Hiei I'll see you tomorrow," said Kurama heading for the door.

"See ya Kurama," came Kuwabara's voce from the couch.

Kurama stepped out of Veldan's flat to find the street empty; Yusuke had obviously completed his task. Kurama rubbed his neck. It had started hurting when Veldan had left Kuwabara's. Kurama slipped a hand under his collar and was shocked to fell a line of bumps around his neck. Kurama shrugged. He couldn't do any thing about it till he got home so he set off at a jog.

Kurama arrived at his front door a few mint later and gave a light knock. The door was opened by Shiro who looked relieved to find her son standing there.

"Oh Shuiichi, you're home," Shiro greeted Kurama and gave him a big hug. Kurama retuned the greeting and hug with a quick squeeze before excusing himself claming to be tired and in need of a shower.

Once he had the bathroom door securely locked Kurama pulled off his shirt and noticed blood around the collar. After examining his reflection in the mirror Kurama found that the lumps he had found earlier were now small wounds encircling his neck. It was as if something was forcing its way out.

After Kurama had his shower he found he was right. Something was forcing its way out. There in his skin was a set of diamonds spaced out at regular intervals; the fox was more than a little surprised. As he slipped his dark green pj's on Kurama decided he should discuss this with the others tomorrow.

Kurama slipped into bead and closed his eyes and waited for sleep to clam him.

Kurama's eye's snapped open, it was time.

He slipped from his hiding place and parsed the guards who had drunk them selves' unconscious. Kurama smirked as he casually strolled past. So much for superior guards, He walked carefully down the hall in the dark. Kurama's tall delicate ears twitched slightly at the sound of footsteps. Kurama slipped behind a pillar and watched the approaching torchlight.

The carer of the torch was a innocent looking serving girl. Kurama licked his lips, she wouldn't be so innocent once he was through with her, and He stepped out from behind the pillar in to the small light created by the girl's torch. Light glinted off silver hair and cursed Kurama's golden eyes to flash. The girl stared at the kitsune that had appeared in front of her, hypnotized by his handsome face. Kurama smirked this was tow easy; unfortunately Kurama's smirk broke the girls trance. She took a step back and opened her mouth to call for the guards. Before she could make a sound a plant came out of nowhere and strangled the girl. Kurama stepped over the dead girls' body and continued down the corridor.

After a few minutes Kurama came across the door to the treasury. He manipulated the lock with his spirit energy and a lockpick for a couple of seconds before it opened with a satisfying click. The door swung open silently and Kurama stepped into the treasury. The room was completely empty except for an orb sitting on an alter like stand.

Kurama walked slowly around the orb examining it. He reached out toward the orb stopping just before touching it Kurama blasted the orb with a tiny amount of spirit energy. The orb glowed for a moment. Once it had stopped Kurama picked it up and left.

Kurama was making his way down the hall when he heard raised voices.

"Why have you stopped," came a loud and bossy voce that sound like it belonged to the groups leader.

"There's a dead chick in the way," came high pinched squeaky voice.

"What. Who is it?" demand the leader.

"Can't tell. Her face is covered up," said same one with a extremely deep voice.

"Then uncover it!" yelled the leader.

There was the sound of vines ripping then silence that seemed to last for hours.

"Dude, it's your mate," said the squeaky voice.

"What happened?" said the leader quietly.

"I killed her," said Kurama stepping into the light and walking towards the guards the orb sping on his finger, like a basket ball.

"Why" stammered the groups leader. Kurama shrugged in response.

"Monster!" shouted the deep voiced demon lurching into an attack followed by her comrades. Before they could reach Kurama the plant, that had been wrapped around the girl, grabbed the guards and secured them to the wall, clearing the way for Kurama. Kurama strode down the hallway laughing. He was about to open the door to the out side when the hall exploded.

Kurama found him self lying face down outside the building he had just robbed, the orb was gone, Kurama climbed shakily to his feet and turned round to see the guards leader charging full speed at him engulfed in a wall of flame. Kurama braced himself and waited for the attack that would end his life. He waited and waited till eventually he lowred his arms and opened his eyes The demon that had been attacking his was frozen in midair Kurama slowly turned around every thing was frozen in place leafs, debris and, ash hovered in midair. Kurama reached out toward a leaf that was at his shoulder height and closed his hand around it or he would have it he hadn't passed right through it.

"What is going on?" whispered Kurama.

"I have frozen time," came a soft calm voice. Kurama spun round and stared at the woman before him. She had short black with white stripes through it and steel gray eyes. Her dress clung lightly to her slimy curvy body around her neck was a diamond necklace.

"Who are you?" asked Kurama.

"I am Fay, Mistress of time and space" answered Fay "I have come to offer you a deal." Fay paused waiting for Kurama to say something but Kurama remained silent so she continued. "In a year's time a child will be born. This child will be entrusted with a task in which the chilled will fail. I'll give you life if you agree to become this child's guardian"

"If I refuse" asked Kurama,

"You will die when I start time."

"Fine I agree just hurry up and do whatever you are going to do"

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to tell you how to be reborn as a human."

"Why do I want to know that?"

"Look at yourself Youko"

Kurama looked down at his chest and found the orb shattered and embedded in his skin more than one or two had penetrated into his lungs and one had pierced less then a centimeter from his heart- a fatal wound.

"Do you understand now Youko," asked Fay. Kurama nodded. "Good. Now listen carefully"

Once Fay had finished explaining, she removed her necklace.

"A reminder" Said Fay throwing the necklace at Kurama as soon as it had left Fay's hand time started. Kurama immediately set to work turning his body into spirit energy. Pain seared through every fiber of his being, Kurama would have screamed if he had a mouth, Kurama ignored the pain and raced to the rift between the Maki and the human world.

Kurama bolted upright gasping for air. He wrenched the curtains opened and stared at the quiet sleeping world.

"It was just a nightmare," Sighed Kurama taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Once Kurama had calmed down, his keen nose picked up the heavy sent of his own blood. Kurama looked down at his front to find his pj top black with blood. Kurama worked his way to the bathroom in the dark. Kurama locked the bathroom door and turned on the lights. Once Kurama had his shirt off he found most of the diamonds were free of his skin, linked by a wire like thread, only the center, and largest, stone was stil buried in his flesh. Kurama took hold of the necklace and yanked the last stone free.

Kurama quickly cleaned and bandaged his neck before getting dressed. He paused for a few minutes to make a sandwich and locate Hiei's Spirit energy before heading out the door. As Kurama closed the door he saw that it was 6.30 am. Yusuke and Kuwabara would not appreciate being dragged out of bed so early but Kurama feeling this was important.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's CH6 finished I was planning on having it up last week but didn't get it done before I went away. I'll try get CH7 up in the next 3-4 weeks, hopefully, pleas review my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey here's CH7. Sorry it's so late. Thank you to Sonya-White-Angel and animegirl2961 for reviewing me, I really appreciate it. I thought I better remind every one that reads this, and I know that the are more the just the ones who review me, that I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or Chrono Crusade which is mentioned a few times in this fic. I do however own Veldan Kazairl and Youkei and Fay mistress of time and space, Now that's out of the way on with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CH 7

Kurama was a little surprised to find himself outside Veldan's apartment. But there was no denying it. Hiei was still inside. So Kurama knocked lightly stepped back and waited to be let in.

Hiei was lying on the floor in the lounge, staring at the clock on Veldan's DVD player, trying to get to sleep but the green glow from the clock was keeping him awake. Hiei rolled over and checked on Yukina who was asleep on the couch, Yukina wanted to stay so she could keep an eye on Veldan. Hiei finally started to drift off to sleep when he sensed Kurama approaching. Then he heard a knock on the door. Hiei gave a quiet grant before dragging himself to his feet and heading to the door.

Kurama couldn't help but smile at the slightly ruffled and sleep deprived fire demon that had just opened the door.

"Morning Hiei" greeted Kurama, a little too cheerfully for Hiei's liking.

"Hn what do you want?" granted Hiei

"I need your help with some thing,"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"What about Yusuke and the baka?"

"I have a feeling they will need to be involved in this."

"And I take it you want me to go and get them,"

"I would be very grateful"

"Hn" said Hiei, before disappearing with a blur.

Kurama made his way over to Veldan's bedroom wonting to check that Veldan was sleeping comfortable.

"Why are you bleeding fox?" came Hiei's voce from nowhere.

Kurama practically jumped through the roof.

"Don't do that Hiei!" exclaimed Kurama, forgetting about keeping his voice down

"Hn"

"What's going on?" asked Yukina sitting up.

"Kurama is bleeding," answered Hiei

"We will discuss this when Yusuke and Kuwabara get here"

"Hn" said vansing again

"Kurama is it true you're hurt" asked Yukina

"It is nothing major" answered Kurama reassuringly

After Hiei had been gone about ten minutes there was a knock at the door. Because Yukina was closest she opened the door to find a half asleep Yusuke.

"I hate Kurama," said Yusuke, before collapsing onto the couch and falling asleep.

"Obviously he isn't a morning person" said Yukina

"Obviously" agreed Kurama

Suddenly Hiei appeared in the middle of the lounge.

"The Baka should be hear soon", said Hiei, sitting on the back of the couch.

"You'll damage the couch sitting on it like that Hiei," said Kurama.

"You think I care?" asked Hiei.

A few minutes Kuwabara stumbled through the door and collapsed on the ground

"Kuzuma are you alright?" asked Yukina.

"Yukina! I didn't know you would be here otherwise I would been here in a flash. I was a little tired before, but seeing you has given me my strength back," exclaimed Kuwabara.

Yukina giggled.

Hiei growled.

And Kurama shide.

"Can we please get to business" asked Hiei

"Of course Hiei," answered Kurama "Could you please wake up Yusuke?"

Hiei hit Yusuke over the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" yelled Yusuke. "Oh that's right you wanted us to help you with some thing," Kurama nodded.

"Have you ever wondered how I knew how to be reborn as a human?" asked Kurama

"Not really" answered Yusuke.

"Well I was told how in exchange for my word" Kurama continued.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiei.

"I promised to look after someone in exchange for being told how to be reborne" explained Kurama.

"So who are you supposed to be protecting?" asked Kuwabara

"I don't know" answered Kurama "I was rather hoping for your help with finding out"

"So what does the someone look like" asked Yusuke

"Once again I don't, know Fay was rather vague," answered Kurama

"Who's Fay?" asked Kuwabara.

"The woman I made the deal with," replied Kurama.

"What exactly did she say?" asked Hiei.

"I believe her exact words were "In a year from now a child will be conceived this Child will be trusted with a task and the child will fail at this task.' Not very informative was she?" said Kurama.

"The only thing we can work out from that is whoever you're supposed to be looking after is a year younger than your human body and they screwed up at something," stated Hiei.

"We don't even know if it is a girl or a boy," exclaimed Kuwabara shaking his head in frustration. "How did this Fay know all this anyway?"

"Sorry I didn't ask maybe it has something with being the mistress of time and space," suggested Kurama.

"I'll ask Kowmer if he knows anything when I see him next," said Yusuke

"Thank you. When will that be?" asked Kurama

"8 am," answered Yusuke checking the clock "and seeing it is 7.30 I better be going but before I do how's Veldan? Yukina."

"I haven't checked on her yet this morning" answered Yukina.

"If you don't mind I would like to join you when you do," Kurama asked Yukina.

"Of coures I was going to check up on her now," said Yukina, standing up and heading for Veldan's room.

"Wait" Said Hiei suddenly. Every one turned to look at him. "You haven't explained why your bleeding".

"So I haven't. This forced its way out of me. It was quite painful" Kurama showing his friends the necklace.

"Oh it's so pretty," exclaimed Yukina, watching the diamonds catch the light.

"What is it?" asked Kuwabara.

"It's the reminder that Fay gave me," answered Kurama, following Yukina in to Veldan's room.

"So that's why he bought this up now," said Kuwabara, after Kurama had shut the door behind him. Hiei ignored Kuwabara curling up on the couch in hopes of getting a hour of sleep.

Veldan was sleeping peacefully when Kurama and Yukina entered, which Kurama was glad to see. Kurama knelt at the head of the Veldan's bed to see if she had a fever which she didn't.

"What did you give her to prevent the fever" asked Kurama.

"That stuff you made up for me. I had lent it to Keiko and she finally gave it back last night so I had it on me," answered Yukina.

Veldan shifted in her sleep cursing the blankets to slip revealing a heavily bruised shoulder.

"I should have bought my special cream" said Kurama Sighing

"Don't be silly, it has to be fresh and it would have tack in all night to make" said Yukina.

"Youkei," murmured Veldan. Kurama glanced down at Veldan who was still sound asleep.

"Your right. Who's Youkei?" asked Kurama, Yukina just shrugged.

"Do you think Kowemer will no anything about Fay" asked Yukina.

"I don't now," answered Kurama running his hands through his hair. Yukina let Kurama think in silences while she cleaned up the stuff left over from last night.

Veldan opened her eyes to see a green blur and was all fully confused.

"Green" she murmured to herself before rubbing her eyes to clear them. Once she cleared them she was looking at a green jacket and was even more confused, until she realized it was on the red head she had meet yesterday she tried to remember his name.

Kurama looked down at the sound of Veldan's voice. Veldan was ling on her back with her head turned towared Kurama. She was staring at Kurama's shoulder. Veldan turned her head and met Kurama's eyes, she just stared at him for a minute before saying any, thing.

"Shuiichi what happened?" asked Veldan.

"We're not shur" lied Kurama "Do you remember any thing?"

"The last thing I remember is seeing Rena" said Veldan.

"Rena Devon," asked Kuwabara who had just come in to the room.

"Yes but I think I must have hit my head because I think she turned into a cow" said Veldan. Kurama stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Kuwabara.

"I need to ask Hiei some thing" answered Kurama leaving the room.

Yusuke steeped in to Kowmere's office wordering why Kowemer had summoned him.

"Morning Yusuke sleep well" asked Kowemer

"No I was up till 2 am and then our favorite fox had Hiei drag me out of bead at ¼ to 7" answered Yusuke angrily.

"Really how sad, Wait, why did Kurama want to see you at ¼ to 7 in the morning?"

"He need help with something. In fact you might have some info he could use. But first why did you call me in?"

"Oh yes to business. It seems that there was more than one demon that came through with that cow that Kurama kindly dealt with. Boton is gathering information on them as we speak she will provide a report once she has finshed, Till then keep an eye out fore any thing unusual. All clear."

"Yep, I'll tell the others."

"So what can I help Kurama With?"

"Oh year that's right. Do you now anything about a Fay mistress of time and space."

"Yes I do though anything concerning her and her people is top secret. I can't give out any information on them without a good reason. You shouldn't even now her name let alone title."

"Kurama tolled me"

"How douse Kurama now such information"

"Because she tolid him when she mete him"

"WHAT!"

"Well just before Kurama was suppose to die Fay made a deal with Kurama. She tolid Kurama how to be reborn as a human if he looked after someone for her"

"Who is Kurama suppose to be looking after"

"We have no idea. All we now is that they are a year younger than Kurama"

"I take it Kurama was given a reminder"

Yusuke nodded, "That's why this has come up it revealed it's self to Kurama last night"

"Yusuke bring everyone in and forget about finding those demons. I'll get Hiei to do it by himself tell him I wont it done today. Because you guys have more important mission"

"What do you mean? Finding this mystery person?"

"Yes Kurama made a deal. If he doesn't keep up his end of the barging Fay won't keep her end"

"But Fay has all ready fulfilled her end"

"Exactly if we don't find this person Kurama is supposed to be protecting Fay will kill Kurama."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's CH7 done. Sorry it has taken so long I've had a hard time finding time to write it out on the computer. I haven't been in the mode to do it after having writing out a whole pile of work for Geography. There is only so long I can star at a computer screen. Please review me and remember the more reviews I get the faster I up date, reviews are great motivation.


	8. one week to live?

CH 8: one week to live

……………………………………………………………………………...

Hiei sat up as Kurama entered the room.

"I knew that demon" said Kurama.

"Really" replied Hiei.

"She wanted me to be her mate" explained Kurama.

"Let me guess you turned down the offer".

"Naturally, though she was persistent".

"So who cares she's dead?"

"The Bull demon that wished to make her his mate"

"You're worried that he is here as well"

"Yes where ever she went then he wasn't far behind and he won't be happy to find out she is dead."

"I'll have a look for him later"

"Thank you"

There was a light knock on the front door and before Kurama could open it Yusuke had let himself in.

"That was quick", commented Kurama.

"Yeah but we have to go back" replied Yusuke.

"Why "asked Kurama.

"Kowmer has that info you wanted and going by his reaction to that lady's name you've got yourself deep in something" answered Yusuke "Oh by the way, Hiei, Kowmer wants you to find and deal with a demon by yourself. He would like you to have dealt with it by the end of the day".

"hnn what ever. Who is this demon?" asked Hiei

"Botan will give you the info as soon as she gets here" answered Yusuke

Right on queue, Botan worked through the open door.

"Hiei, here is the information that I have been able to gather. The sooner you deal with this demon the better so have fun," said Botan cheerfully.

Hiei flicked though the folder and handed it to Kurama.

"I assumed so" said Kurama after looking at what was in the folder. He handed it back to Hiei who disappeared with a blur.

"Am I missing something" inquired Yusuke.

"Don't worry Yusuke. It soon won't matter" replied Kurama "we should be going".

"Yeah I'll go get Kuwabara".

……………………………………………………………………………...

10 minutes later they worked in to Kowmer's office.

"Kurama, Is this the woman that you made a deal with?" asked Kowmer pressing a button on his remote. A large screen slid down from the roof, Kowmer pressed another button and the screen flicked into life showing a picture of a woman, She had short black hair with white stripes through it and steel gray eyes. Her dress clung lightly to her slim curvy body.

"Yes, that's her", confirmed Kurama.

"And you know nothing about who you are supposed to be looking after" asked Kowmer.

"Only that they are a year younger than me," answered Kurama.

"Not good, not good" muttered Kowmer.

"What's not good" asked Yusuke, Kurama wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Fay doesn't keep her end of a bargain if the other being involved doesn't keep there end of the bargain" sated Kowmer.

"But the fact I'm standing here in front of you, in this body is proof that Fay has fulfilled her end of the bargain" Kurama pointed out.

"It's simple Kurama. If you don't find this person by the end of the week Fay will kill you," explained Kowmer.

"I'd like to see her try, don't worry Kurama we've got your back" said Kuwabara punching one fist into the open palm of his other hand.

"Don't be foolish Kuwabara. Fay is more powerful than my father so if for some reason she shows up herself you won't last a second in a fight with her" snapped Kowmer.

"What do you mean if she shows up" asked Kurama

"Fay has many beings working under her in that organization. With powers that you could never imagine and all but the lowest of their ranks would be double Yusuke's strength. It is most likely that the reminder that Fay gave Kurama will have some kind of magic that will kill him," explained Kowmer. Kurama nervously touched the diamond necklace that was still around his neck. He had tried to get it of but refused to come off, he now knew why.

"Kurama what exactly did Fay say" asked Kowmer.

"In a year from now a child will be conceived. This child will be trusted with a task and the child will fail at this task," said Kurama.

"Well the first thing I can tell you is that you only met this person in the last 24 hours, that is the Nature of reminders if you don't realizes that you are supposed to be tacking care of your end of the bargain. 24 hours later the reminder shows up, and the fact they have been placed in you care makes me think there from another world. And the failing at a task given to them most likely means that they stuffed up at there job within the organization" said Kowmer.

"How did you work that out?" asked Kuwabara.

"Because I know Fay and what her powers allow her to do," answered Kowmer.

"So what is this organization she is in control of?" asked Yusuke.

"Its top secret," answered Kowmer.

The door to Kowmer's office opened and Hiei walked in.

"What have I missed?" asked Hiei taking a seat beside Kurama.

"Not much only that Kurama's going to be killed at the end of the week," answered Yusuke.

"That is not certain Yusuke" said Kurama.

"So who have you met in the last 24 hours?" asked Hiei.

"Hey how did you know that" questioned Kuwabara.

Hiei looked toward Kuwabara his jagan eye glowing under his bandana, with a "don't ask stupid questions" look on his face.

"Oh right" Kuwabara laughed nervously.

"I can't say I have" said Kurama answering Hiei's question.

"Wait a minute what about Veldan?" suggested Yusuke

"No I meet her at 11 am yesterday morning. And is only now 8 am so obviously 24 hours haven't past" replied Kurama.

"There was a group of exchange students arrived on Friday though I didn't really meat them I just said hi when they were introduced to the class," answered Kurama.

"That could have been enough" said Kowmer.

"Well if it is one of them I can't do anything till tomorrow," said Kurama.

"Too true I want you to report in tomorrow with what you find" ordered Kowmer.

"Um Kowmer sir what do you want us to do?" asked Kuwabara.

"Once Kurama has identified some possible candidates I want you three to find out as much as you can," answered Kowmer. The boys nodded to show they understood. "Well till tomorrow night your dismissed" said Kowmer turning to the paper work that was piled up on his desk.

……………………………………………………………………………...

Well that's CH8 up and I don't want any complaints about me taking so long I said at the beginning of the last chapter that the more reviews I get the faster I'll up date, by the way thank you kitsuneKMC for reviewing my story. Till next time see ya.


	9. Happy Birthday Shuiichi

Hey I apologies for the long wait but I have hade end of year exams which are finally over and I never have to go to hiy school again yay. As I have made you wait for long enough I'm going to go strata on with the story so here is Ch 9

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CH 9: Happy Birthday Shuiichi

Kurama work up when his mother opened his curtons.

"Morning mother" Kurama greeted his mother.

"Morning Shuiichi and happy birthday" responded Shiori "your breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen" Shiori left the room so Kurama could get ready.

When Kurama came down to breakfast he found a small black box sitting beside his plate.

"I thought present weren't till to night" asked Kurama.

"Yes. But I when I sore it this morning among your fathers' things, I just felt you should have it" answered Shiori.

Kurama opened the box. His eyes widened. He stared at the ring.

The ring had a wide yellow gold band with a 9 tailed fox running inlaid in Wite gold on top, with a speck of roes gold for an eye, then evenly spaced around the rest of the band were flowers with for roes gold petals with yellow gold centers.

"Mother I ca…"began Kurama but Shiori razed a hand cutting him off.

"He would want you to have it"

"Thank you" said Kurama slipping the ring on to his middle finger.

"Well, I would love to take you to school to day, but I have to get to work early to day" said Shiori, kissed Kurama on the forehead "I'll see you to night please don't be late"

"I wont" promised Kurama.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama had left shortly after his mother, so he could check on Veldan and make her breakfast. Kurama piled the food on to a tray he had found in a cupboard and tock it to her.

Veldan greeted Kurama with a smile. She had no idea why he was looking after her. She had expected Kuwabara or one of her other friends, but she wasn't complaining. Veldan's eyes widened when she sore what Kurama hade made. Her breakfast consisted of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, crumpets, juices, cereal, milk, coffee, green egg's and ham. (just joking all he made was scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and juices)

"Shuiichi did you really make all that" said Veldan.

"It was no trouble."

"I hope you made yourself some"

"I've all ready hade breakfast"

"Oh! Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thank you how did you now"

"Kuwabara"

"Of course. As much as I would enjoy staying hear I have school and must be going" said Kurama getting up to levee, he had been sitting at Veldan's desk.

"Could you please pass me my book bifor you go" asked Veldan.

"Of course" answered Kurama, handing Veldan her book.

"Thank you I gues I'll see you later"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama walked into his forme room. He froze he no longer had a desk, or if he did it was buried under many brightly colored packages. All of the girls were watching him waiting to see what he would do. The guys were ether giving him the evils or just acting as though he didn't exist.

Kurama after five minuteas hade found his char and sate down. Normally he would stare at the board and ignore the girls' tarring to get his attention but to day he couldn't see the board. Soon after Kurama had sat down the teacher worked in.

"Morning class, Oh Shuiichi is it your Birthday to day I had now idea" she said.

By lunch time Kurama had had enough. Every class there had been more presents all of which hade to be taken to the principles office for safe keeping. Some, and by some I mean half, of his fan girls had even had the courge to approach him themselves. But somehow, Kurama had managed to talk to three of the 4 exchange students. 1 which he ruled out because his birth day was 6 months a go and he was 17 like Kurama witch made him too old. The other tow were about the right age but Kurama was unable to talk to ether of them for very long as 1 was extremely shy and ended the conversation quickly, the other 1 got dragged of by her new boy friend. Kurama hadn't seen the 4th one at all to day.

Kurama sate down under a tree, in a quite part of the school. He opened a box of scorched almonds that same girl hade given him who the diapered before he could say anything. Kurama examined the chocolate covered nut in his hand before placing it in to his mouth. He couldn't remember ever having had one before and found them quite likable.

Kurama had just lad out his books so he could start on his homework when a shadow fell across his work. Kurama looked up to see the 4th exchange student. She had bright pink hair that was all most painful to look at. One of her eyes was yellow, and the other red. She wasn't wearing school uniform, instead she was wearing a extremely short dark green skirt, that Kurama wouldn't have any table looking up from his position on the ground, and a pale blue button up shirt that had been tied instead of buttoned.

"My name is Lila I tarn 16 at 3 pm to day. I'm here because my parents wanted me to get a taste of what it will be like when we move here next year cous my daddies work is opening a new branch here. Now I've told you what you want to know. Tell me why you want to now" Demanded Lila. A breeze caught her skirt, blowing it up, reveling a bright orange g-string. Kurama steered mouth open hand half way to his mouth the scorched almond melting in his fingers. Kurama closed his mouth and placed his hand in his lap.

"What ever do you mean" asked Kurama politely.

"You have spent all day tracking me and my friends down and asking them the same questions. I want to now why" said Lila sounding rather annoyed.

"I'm just curious about the new students at school" replied Kurama calmly as he had spoken he had pretend to read a txt on his cell. He really was tacking a photo of Lila as he had with the other three. Lila's eyes narrowed as Kurama put the phone in his pocket.

"Really" asked Lila

"Really" answered Kurama. With that Lila turned and left Kurama watched her go before turning back to his work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan watched a truck drive past her window and gave a sigh. It was lunch time and she was getting hungry, but there was no way she could get any thing, being bed ridden and she was bored. Veldan picked up a crystal of the window sill, she trund the crystal till it cought the sun light at just the right angel, splitting the light in to its different colures, creating rainbows on the wall furtherst from Veldan. She smiled as the tiny areas of colored light grew and merged in till the inter wall was coved in a rainbow. The colures continued to move slowly taking shape, forming a picture on the wall. Once the forest seen had been formed on the wall, it slowly began to spread in gulfing the inter room. If any one was to enter Veldan's room, it would appear that they had been transported to the middle of a forest. Next to a calming little stream Veldan appeared to be lying on a large rock, basking in the sun. There was one flor with the illusion, is it was a trick of the light, so there was no forest sounds. If you were to try and touch anything your hand would pass straight through.

Shizuru pulled up outside Veldan's flat. Kurama had texted her earlier asking if she could check on Veldan, and also get her soom launch. Shizuru was more than happy to spend her lunch hour with Veldan.

Shizuru was about to open the door to Veldan's bedroom, when she sensed Veldan's energy. Shizuru nearly dropped their lunch. She couldn't believe that she could never sense Veldan till, she was all most on top of her. Even when Veldan wasn't masking her power. Shizuru shock herself before knocking loudly on the door and walked in.

Veldan shaterd the illusion the moment Shizuru had nocked on the door so that when Shizuru entered Veldan's room looked completely normal.

"Afternoon Veldan you hungry" asked Shizuru holding the lunch she had brought them.

"Afternoon Shizuru and yes thank you"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama was going through the last of his birthday presents that he had been given at school. He hoped to have it all sorted out before he went to see Koenma. Kurama glanced at the clock and then at the small mountain of presents, he doubted he would. Kurama picked up the next package, read the card and laughed.

"Sorry Miss, I've been in your form class for three years I recognize your hand wrighting you might as well singed the card" Kurama side to himself. Kurama unwrapped the package wondering what a teacher would have gotten him other than chocolate. Kurama blinked a couple of times in amazement, slowly his face started to mach his hear. Then his mother walked in to inform him that Hiei was waiting down stairs.

"Oh" was all Shiori said when she sore the black lacey women's underwear in her sons hands.

Shiori broke the uncomfortable silence after 2-3 mints.

"Who are they from" She ascked.

"I don't now they didn't signe the cared" answered Kurama.

"Oh well Hiei is down stairs waiting for you"

"Will I better be going then" said Kurama heading for the door.

"What's taken so long" demand Hiei when Kurama entered the kitchen.

"I'll explain later" answered Kurama

As they were about to leave Shiori entered the room.

"Remember Shuiichi that we are going out to night, so please be back around 6" Shiro reminder Kurama.

"Of course mother" said Kurama as he and Hiei worked out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It didn't take them long to arrive at Koenma's. Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived shortly after.

Well then shall we get started" asked Kowmer.

Kurama nodded and handed Kowmer his cell phone.

"First up is Nathanial" said Kurama. Kowmer brought up a picture of a boy with light brown hear and gray eyes. "He trund 16 at the beginning of last week and would like to stay here permintly. I tried to find out more, but he is extremely shy and refused to talk any longer. It could be wise for someone else to try and find out more. This is Lizzy her birthday was on Friday. She trend 16", a pitcher of a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes appeared on the screen. "I was unable to find out any more. As she was dragged off by her new boyfriend. Through watching her, I discovered that she is very willing to spill all, too any cute boy that comes her way. So I think if you were to approach her Yusuke, with out your hair slicked back, you wouldn't have any trouble finding out what we need." The pitcher on the screen changed to a pitcher of Lila. "Lila personality matches her outfit. She fits the requirements perfectly. She is very suspicious, so it would bee best if she didn't now she was been followed."

"Then I better go find her then" said Hiei walking out of Kowmer's office.

"Well that levees Kuwabara with the first one" said Yusuke.

"Yes it does. Now I have to be going before I'm late" said Kurama.

"See ya Kurama and Happy birthday" said Yusuke throwing a smallish box at Kurama. Kurama caught the box and dropped it in his pocket with out looking back.

"Thank you Yusuke, see you tomorrow"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's CH9 hope you liked. Not shore when I will next up date it won't be that far away the reason this one was so late is I've hade end of year exams and have hade to study. Please Review me. I all most for gotten I now have a web site so please check it out you'll find some picks of my oc's from this site I'll be adding to it when I add more oc to my story and there is a hole pile of Anime picks

Thank you to

KageNmousie

Rahenne

Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl

KitsuneKMC

For reviewing chapter 8.

And to

Rahenne

For saying hiy


	10. Chapter 10

Hey sorry about the wait but I had a bit of a writers block over Christmas and new year and didn't know how to do this CH. Then the other night it hit me along with CH 11. The other reason for the long delay is the lack of reviews. Any way her it is. By the way I don't own Yu-Yu. I do own Veldan, Fay, Youkei and, any other OC that pop up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CH 10

Kuwabara and Veldan were trading stores. It was a on going competition between the tow to see who could make up the better story.

"Then the stadium exploded and the three missing heros emerged form the smoke just in time" said Kuwabara, Finishing off a modified version of the dark tournament.

"Very good Kuwabara, Now I'm going to have to pall out my secret weapon."

"Let me guess the greatest adventure of the light fairy and the crystal Fox"

"Nope all new carters, All new setting."

"Really"

"It's about the king of thieves Yoko Kurama"

Kuwabara almost fell off his char.

"Are you all right" Asked Veldan

"Yeah let's hear this story" answered Kuwabara _"Calm down Kuwabara it's a fluke people are bound to have stories about Kurama. he was the greatest thief of all time"._

Veldan then told Kuwabara about the time Kuronue was killed.

"Not bad but I think I've heard of something like it before," said Kuwabara, hoping to find out where Veldan got her story from

"The truth is that Fay always told me stories about Yoko Kurama when I was younger" explained Veldan.

"It sounds like you and this Fay are close. Who is she" asked Kuwabara.

"She's my aunty that's right aunty Fay" answered Veldan. Her answer quickly followed by a nevus laugh.

"Oh would you look at the time. I have to be going. See you tomorrow. Ku… … Shuiichi said he would come round later" said Kuwabara standing to leave.

"See you Kuwabara and you better remember to bring my book next time."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As promised Kurama showed up with a much welcome dinner. After Kurama had left Veldan settled down for what she hoped would be a peaceful nights sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan was running through a maze of giant rocks with her faithful friend Youkei at her side. They were following the scent of blood that Youkei said he had picked up. Suddenly they turned a corner and came to a clearing with many paths leading off. In the middle of the clearing lay Hiei. The jet black horse was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"NO" Yelled Veldan falling to her knees at her fallen friends side.

"What happen" asked Veldan trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

"I … I was attacked" Hiei's voice was week and distant.

"By who"

"By him. By mid … …" the spark of life died in Hiei's eye and his soul left the realm of the living. Veldan and Youkei followed the trall of blood that Hiei had left behind to a secret cave.

In side the cave were two crystals. One was black and seemed to give of a dark glow and the other shone like a star. There was a definite line where the opposite energy's met. The struggle between the two made the air crackle.

Standing over the crystals was a young man wearing a black. He looked up when Veldan entered the cave. Veldan gasped when she saw his face and clothes, they were splattered with blood.

"Midnight what's going on? What are you doing?" asked Veldan.

"What I came to this pathetic world to do," said Midnight, closing his hand round the light crystal. The crystal began to dime then it went dark. Darkness spread from the tow gems in engulfing everything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama enter Koenma's office to find everyone there except Kuwabara.

"Hey Kurama. It's not like you to show up late, where have you been?" asked Yusuke.

"I was at Veldan's and lost track of time" answered Kurama.

"Someone in your position shouldn't be losing track of time. You know that you're counting down the hours till your times up," said Koenma.

"How do we know that is true? How do we even know that the necklace is even connected to Kurama's promise to Fay?" said Hiei.

"What do you mean?" asked Yusuke.

"Well the only people that it could have been were the three that we followed. One was a rebellious teenager sent here to get a taste of what will be her new home. The second was sent here to get her away from her boyfriend and the third is here visiting his boyfriend. Unless we've missed some thing there's no way that Kurama knows this person."

"Actually Hiei I believe I have found another reason for the reminder's appearance," said Koenma.

"Well out with it Kurama hasn't got a lot of time" Yusuke pointed out.

Koenma opened a rather large book that was sitting on his desk. Opened it at a premarked page and cleared his throat nosily.

Kuwabara burst through the doors "Veldan" he gasped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's CH 10 done hope you liked

Thank you to

Inari's angel

KitsuneKMC

Fro reviewing my story

It won't tack me long to right CH 11 and get it up so you wont be is suspense for to long don't for get to review or I might get In a pip and not up date for ages.


	11. Learning the Truth

Hello readers the suspense is over. Here is CH 11: Learning the truth. But first thank you Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl

Rahenne

Inari's angel

Did you guys get my messages.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CH 11: Learning the Truth

"Veldan," gasped Kuwabara after skidding to a stop in the middle of Koenma's office.

"What's happened Kuwabara? is she ok?" asked Kurama, who was surprised himself how worried he sounded.

"She's … fine" answered Kuwabara, who was still panting.

"Hey what happened? Why are you late and out of breath?" asked Yusuke. Kuwabara straighten up having gotten his breath back.

"Garn showed up for tea and I hade to sneak out and I was worried that I would be late so I ran all the way here" answered Kuwabara.

"Veldan," reminded Kurama.

"Oh yeah, Well she knows basically all there is to know about Kurama's past and guess who told her, her aunty Fay."

"You interpret us for that" said Hiei darkly

"Put it together shorty. Veldan is the one we've been looking for, she has weird spirit energy, she knows all about Kurama, she knows a Fay and, she's the right age," replied Kuwabara.

"That's very well baka we've all ready ruled her out. Kurama didn't know her long enough to trigger the reminder" growled Hiei. Koenma cleared his throat noisily to get everyone's attention.

"I believe I can end this debate. Kurama have you ever let Veldan enter a dangerous situation" asked Koenma.

"No…wait yes" answered Kurama.

"When?" asked Yusuke.

"The night she got attacked by Reran Devon" answered Kurama "I let her walk home in the dark even though I knew it was dangerous. In fact it was exactly when the reminder began to appear."

"So what has this got to do if she's the one?" asked Hiei. Koenma stared to read from the book he had opened before.

"If a guardian, that's Kurama, knowingly let's their charge into a dangerous situation, it is then assumed that they are unaware of their responsibilities and the reminder is triggered," read Koenma.

"So Veldan is the one. Douse that mean Kurama's life was never in danger at all?" asked Kuwabara "because he's been looking after her all week".

"Basically" answered Koenma.

"You mean I followed a noisy uncolored coordinated selfish teenage brat around for nothing" growled Hiei.

"And Kayko not talking to me because of that girl I was following tried making out with me was totally avoidable."

"Maybe we should focus on other things," suggested Kurama.

"Like what?" asked Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time.

"Like what now do I tell Veldan about us my deal with Fay" replied Kurama.

"Veldan is probably waiting for hear guardian to show up," Koenma pointed out.

"Do I tell her about spirit world?"

"Why not? She might even prove useful"

"What do you mean" asked Yusuke.

"Well Veldan was one of Fay's agents she's bound to have some kick ass cool powers" answered Koenma.

"The other side of that is that coin is she could have some nasty enemies" pointed out Hiei. "She won't have been given a guardian for no reason." Suddenly George rune in to Koenma office waving a peace of paper.

"Koenma sir, lower class demons, you know the type we have Hiei track down when there isn't a major case" said George.

"I know the ones oger what about them?" asked Koenma.

"Well we've picked them all up on radar and there in a massive hary destroying anything that gets in the way" answered George.

"Were are they moving towards" asked.

"Not towards away see" said George pointing to the middle of what looked like a satellite photo on which the rogue demons where marked with a red dot and in the middle where George was pointing was a white blob that covered half a block.

"What is that" asked Kuwabara.

"We don't know. All are senses will say is that it is a massive energy outpout. But the strange thing is that it is neither human nor demon," answered gorge. Kurama stared at the picture for a few seconds before turning to run out of the room.

"Kurama. Where are you going?" asked Yusuke.

"Veldan lives under the white patch" answered Kurama over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door.

When Kurama arrived at Veldan's he thought that every light in the place must be on. Then he sensed Veldan's energy, there was enough to make his head spin, Kurama felt if he entered he would be completely safe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The darkness spread from the crystal engulfing every thing including Veldan.

"NO" she screamed.

Veldan sate bolt up right and sate gasping for berth. A few minuets later she heard some one open the front door. Veldan realized she was glowing in a bright Wight light she quickly palled in her power.

Kurama worked in to Veldan's room and she jumped to her feet ready for fight or flight. Kurama stared at Veldan standing on her bed glowing slightly.

"Um you probably shouldn't be doing that" said Kurama referring to the fact that Veldan was standing. Veldan stopped glowing and clasped. Kurama dated fored and coret her before she hit the floor.

"Don't worry I've got you" wisped Kurama.

"oww" groaned Veldan. Kurama sate Veldan down on her bed and checked her wounds.

"You've started bleeding agene" commented Kurama unpacking clean bandages from a bag at the end of Veldan's bed.

"Your not normal are you" asked Veldan after Kurama hade patched her up. Kurama looked up at Veldan and smiled.

"Nether r you" answered Kurama "I believe we both have question we wont answered. I sagest we whate till the others get hear." Veldan nodded in agreement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mean while a dark hear youth was setting on his throne about what went wrong. He run his hand though his messy black hare and growled in frustration.

"Muster what is wrong" asked his slave "it's too bright." The young mans dark brown flashed angrily as he glared at his servant. She had long black hear that almost torched the ground. Her skin, which was greatly exposed by the lacy black underwear the she was wearing, was as weight as paper from the lack of espouser to any kind of light. Her eyes, whish were such a dark shade of blue they were on step from being black, had also suffered from the lack of light they became extremely sensitive to light and the tiny amount of light in the room was a painful glare to hear.

"I don't know" snapped her muster.

"My dare apprentice" said a smooth and chilling voice "don't you see what's wrong."

"I'm sorry muster I don't" said the young man falling to his knees at the feet of a woman who had just appeared, the woman was driest in a black reveling dress with red eyes and hear.

"Touch the crystals and you will realize what is wrong" said the women. The slave girl fetched the crystals and handed them to the young man. Who ran his hands over the crystals they both were perfect black cercals or where they. The young man gasped when his fingers found a small chip on the crystals that ust to bee the crystal of light.

"But the chip would have been contaminated" said the young man.

"Not if it was removed from this world" replied the women.

"That dame light Element she will pay for this" snarled the young man. His expression made his handsome face hideous.

"Mistress Darkness?" the servant girl asked the woman.

"Yes" replied Darkness.

"You said you would bee using my services today would you like them know" asked the servant.

"I would as long as midnight doesn't have any objections" answered Darkness.

"Tack her I'll use her when you're fished. I have some planning to do" replied midnight who was back on his throne glaring at the shadows.

……...

Will that CH12 hope you enjoyed it. What do you think of the three new carters, well sort of you came across midnight in CH 11. Incase you got confused Midnight was the young man the woman was his master and there also was a savant girl who I haven't named yet. Pleas review my story. I'll pout up picks of the new bees on my web page in the next couple of days and I'll start on the carter profiles to. I apologize for the spelling in the second ½ of the CH. I print out a copy of the CH which mum spell cheeks and then I fix the mistakes. I lost the spell cheeked vision before I finished the cortions once again I'm sorry I hope wasn't too bad.


	12. Questions and Answers

Hey I've finally gotten Chapter 12 done I had trouble starting it and then I was hit with a another fic and had to get writing the idea wouldn't leave me alone I will put it up too soon not that its any good just a bit of Kurama x OC fluff but I really like the OC. Any way thanks to those that reviewed CH11. So I hope you enjoy this one too sorry that it finishes on a cliffy but it would have gotten too long if I started on the next bit at least you get to find out about Veldan some more, basically that's what this and the next Chapters are about. Well enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CH 12 Questions and Answers

"SPIRIT GUN" yelled Yusuke launching an attack at a demon, the demon was incinerated. Yusuke turned in time to see Kuwabara put away his spirit sword.

"I can't sene any more. I think that was the last one" said Kuwabara "we should probably find the sorce of that energy"

"I'm pretty shore Kurama has that under control" replied Yusuke.

"Yeah your probably right. How do we find him?" asked Kuwabara.

"We don't need to find him as we know where he is" answered Yusuke heading toward Veldan's.

"Hey where do you think shortly is he left Koenma's with as to stop the demons" asked Kuwabara as they approached Veldan's flat. Hiei suddenly appeared on Veldan's door steep with a blear.

"Hey Hiei" greeted Yusuke.

"Hn" replied Hiei opening the door.

"Hey Fox boy you in here" shouted Kuwabara.

"I'm in here" replied Kurama.

"Hey did you find the source of that energy" asked Yusuke entering Veldan's room followed by the others.

"Yes she is sitting beside me" answered Kurama.

"You expect me to believe that she was able to release enough energy to make every demon in the area panic" asked Hiei.

"Yes" answered Kurama. "Veldan why did you release all that energy"

"Well I was having a bad dream in which I was been swallowed by darkness and I must have released the light instinctively to protect my self" explained Veldan.

"That must have been one heck of a nightmare" said Yusuke. Veldan just nodded.

"What are you" asked Hiei "Your not humane and your not demon"

"I'm an Elemental" answered Veldan.

"An Elemental I take it that it involves the elements" questioned Kurama.

"If same one is an Elemental they are an element given conscious form. speccifically I am a humanoid light Elemental" replied Veldan.

"Light-hu what can you do" asked Yusuke.

"Control light" answered Veldan.

"That's rather vague. What attacks do you have" asked Hiei.

"None" answered Veldan.

"What" Every one said.

"You have all that energy and cant do anything with it" exclaimed Yusuke rather upset by the idea.

"I didn't say that" said Veldan making a small ball of light flicker into life in her hand. "I can do plenty with it". Veldan passed the light from hand to hand before passing it on to Kurama, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. The light changed from pure weight to red and then sunk in to Kurama's hand, which glowed red for a while.

"Hey I wonted that back" said Veldan.

"What happened" asked Kurama weirdly staring at his hand.

"You absorbed it" answered Veldan sounding rather miffed.

"Wha…how" stammered Yusuke.

"That ball of light was my energy. When it came in contact with Shuiichi it changed to much his energy so he could absorb it" expanded Veldan.

"So any one that comes in contact with your energy can absorb it" asked Kuwabara.

"That appears to be the case in this world" answered Veldan.

"This world" questioned Kurama

"What do you mean the rules are the same in the human world and Marki" said Yusuke.

"Sorry I've said too much all ready. This is top secret need to know stuff. Only Guardians and members of the Shadow Alliance are ever told" said Veldan.

"Look you might as well tell us. Koenma will just make you later" said Kuwabara.

"Koenma knows that only certon people are allowed that information" replied Veldan.

"Maybe we should leave this till tomorrow morning" suggested Kurama "It is 11.30"

"I guess your right. But it sucks having to walk home, only have to come back in the morning" complained Yusuke.

"If you really wont you can stay hear" suggested Veldan.

"Sweet" said Yusuke "I have the couch"

"You'll have to fight me for it" said Kuwabara getting in Yusuke's way. So Yusuke and Kuwabara started fighting over who got the couch.

"Wow he's fast" said Veldan.

"Who?" asked Kurama, looking up from the fighting friends, "Where's Hiei?"

"I don't know he just left" answered Veldan. Kurama jumped over Yusuke and Kuwabara to see if Hiei was in the lounge. Kurama's laughter stopped Yusuke and Kuwabara's fight as they left to see what was up. They found Hiei asleep on the couch holding his sword. No one dared disturb the fire demon and found themselves places on the floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Veldan was woken up by the smell of cooking breakfast. _"Shuiichi must be up"_ she thought to herself. Just then Kuwabara opened the door to her room.

"Hey you're awake" said Kuwabara. Veldan nodded.

"Yes I am. Good morning Kuwabara."

"Veldan about not been allowed to tell us stuff all we want it to now where you came from and why your here so pleas just answer"

"Ok"

"OK what" asked Kurama coming in with breakfast.

"Veldan agreed to tell us more abut where she from and stuff" answered Kuwabara.

"That's good But first is only fair that we introduce are selves properly first" said Kurama.

"Why she's all ready meet us" asked Kuwabara.

"Veldan what my name" asked Kurama.

"Shuiichi" answered Veldan a little confused.

"Oh true" said Kuwabara confusing Veldan even more.

"Can we get on with this so I don't have to waste much more of my time with you" asked Hiei.

"Of cores Yusuke would you pleas introes your self" said Yusuke.

"Right Yusuke Urameshi Spirit Detective"

"Kuzuma Kuwabara I help Urumsh on his cases"

"Yoko Kurama, they just call me Kurama, exthef of the maki and add to the Spirit Detective. And this is Hiei muster of the jagon Eye and flame of darkness, add to the Spirit Detective."

"Yoko Kurama" questioned Veldan.

"Yep the same guy from the stories you were tolled expect now he's a really nice guy" said Kuwabara.

"But Yoko's over 6 feet tall long platinum hear gold eyes and Fury ears and tale" said Veldan.

"Yes well insed of dying I was reborn as a humane because I made a deal with Fay" explained Kurama.

"What kind of deal" asked Veldan.

"He agreed to look after you. Now can we on to the question" snapped Hiei.

"Um yes" answered Veldan slightly tacking back by Hiei tone.

"Veldan maybe you should start with telling us about being a light element and where your from," suggested Kurama.

"Ok answered Veldan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I really don't like this CH at the moment. I had a really hard time writing it. Normally once I get started I'm fine but this one didn't wont to come I even had a huge mistake in it when I first wrote it out but I fixed it. Well any way sorry its not that grate and sorry it's taken so long please review.


	13. Questions and Answers part2

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CH 13: Questions and Answers

"Well, Humanoid Elemental can control one of the elements, Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Light or, Darkness. We are one race. We aren't bound to marry and have children with others that are the same element as ourselves. What element we are is decided by genetics like all things. Elements are dominant over some and recessive to others. Eg water is dominant over fire but recessive to earth. Light and Darkness are recessive to all genetically.

When a couple share an element (they're both the same element) one can transfer their power to the other.

Before I go further I think I should explain a little about light and dark elements. There are always the same number of light and dark elements. Light elements are born at noon while a dark element is been born on the opposite side of the world at midnight. They always have large amounts of power but can do little with it other than create illusions.

Now back to the topic of transferring power. An element transfers their power to their partner by sleeping with them. The transfer of power only occurs when both are willing for it to happen, unless you're a light or dark element, then you have no choice. You hand over all your power leaving you with nothing, no matter what element they are. I take it you understand why when I say that light and dark elements are very rare" Veldan paused to catch her breath and to check she had been understood.

Kurama and Hiei understood, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were another story. Kurama looked at his teammates and sighed.

"Veldan came from a world in which humans can control one of the elements," explained Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.

"They can transfer their power to one of the elements by having sleeping with them."

More nodding.

"But only if both are happy for it to happen."

More nodding

"Unless they're a light or dark element then they have to give the other all their power regardless of element or if they want to."

More nodding.

"Light and dark elements are not liked by any one but their masters who either are, or are about to become, the ruler of the world," said Veldan.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"In one word war. Usually just as the conflicts of power have been sorted out and every thing is calming down another light and dark element would appear having came of age and their masters would make a grab for power starting everything up again" explained Veldan.

"So they were considered to be the cause of war and fighting," said Kurama, Veldan nodded.

"The other element belief was strengthened during the last 100 years. In which there have been no light and dark elements and have been peaceful," said Veldan.

"What but you're a light element," Kuwabara pointed out.

" The light gene is recessive so her parents would have been ½ light and ½ something else," explained Kurama.

"Water. My parents were water elements" said Veldan.

"So how did you end up working for Fay?" Kuwabara asked.

"When I was five it was discovered that I was a light element. Shortly after that Fay came and took me away. Father wasn't very happy about that," answered Veldan.

"What about your mother" Yusuke asked.

"She wanted me to go. She wanted me to be safe" explained Veldan.

"Ok let's skip a few years." Said Yusuke "What did you do that was so bad that you got fired."

"I made a mistake!" Veldan answered angrily.

"Ok that sounds like a sensitive topic will came back to that later," said Yusuke.

"What did you before you made your mistake" asked Hiei from the corner of the room. Veldan stared at him. She'd forgotten that he was there.

"I was guardian to a world of animal elemental," answered Veldan.

"If you have no attacks how can you protect things" asked Yusuke

" I could transfer my power to the people of that world …"

"What you didn't sle…"

"NO! I did not Yusuke. As I was saying, all I had to do was touch them but as my friendship grew with some of the people I could transfer my power just by thinking about it" explained Veldan " but I wasn't left defenceless. I gained the ability to control what ever element the people I lent my power to".

"Oh" replied Yusuke.

"Morning everybody!" greeted Botan. Everyone jumped and turned toward the door to see the grim reaper.

"Botan what are you doing here" asked Kurama.

"Koenma wants a report about what happened last night," answered Botan, "and I brought Yukina with me"

"Yukina's here, where!" asked Kuwabara jumping up.

"In the kitchen cleaning up" answered Botan. Kuwabara run out of the room and joined Yukina in the kitchen.

"Why did you bring Yukina," asked Yusuke.

"She wanted to find out how everyone is and what's happening," answered Botan "Yusuke. Koenma really wants that report".

"Ok we're coming," said Yusuke starting up and walking out of the room followed by Hiei.

"I'll come round later ok," said Kurama.

"Ok" replied Veldan. Kurama gave her a smile and then followed his friends out of her room.

"_He has a cute smile," _Veldan thought absently. Yukina walked into collect the dishes. Veldan reached out with her mind and examined Yukina's aurora.

"Ice" said Veldan.

"What?" Yukina asked sounding confused.

"You have something to do with ice," explained Veldan.

"Yes that true. I'm an ice maiden," replied Yukina.

"Sit and talk to me," requested Veldan.

"But the dishes" said Yukina.

"They can wait," replied Veldan.

"Ok".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmm this is very interesting. All that power and she can do so little with it," commented Koenma.

"So what happens now?" Yusuke asked.

"That's up to Kurama. He is her guardian" answered Koenma.

"Yes that is true," said Kurama.

"Well I trust you to deal with any problems that involve Veldan and my instincts tell me that there will be problems, especially if demons learn they can absorbed her power," said Koenma. "Well you can leave now. There's nothing to be done at the moment".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Will that's it for now. Sorry it's so late. Time has just raced past with having to meet dead lines and passing my course and completing Queens Award projects. This, and all my story's, have been put on the back burner. I've had a hard time getting this out and only after sorting some other stuff sorted out I could work on it and hopefully I will have some more free time to work on my writing. I'm already finding writing easier as for that one shot I haven't had it spell checked but once it is I'll put it up. I've started another fic that will be a short one that I'm thinking about putting up as well.

Please leave a review.

Thank you

Inari's angel

MischievousNeko

Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl

Fore reviewing the last chapter


	14. New arivels

CH 14 New arrivals

When Kurama opened the door to Veldan's flat he was surprised to see both Veldan and Yukina sitting on the couch giggling. Both girls looked up as Kurama entered and greeted him with a smile.

"Veldan! You're better?" asked Kurama surprised.

"Well we were talking about what we could do and decided to see if we could combine our powers and have enough strength to heal me completely," replied Veldan.

"Makes sense. By the way Hiei is waiting outside to take you back to Genkai's if you're ready" said Kurama.

"Is he? Well, I should be going. I'll see you two later," replied Yukina standing up.

"Bye Yukina. Thanks for coming to see me," said Veldan.

"It was good to see you again," agreed Kurama.

"You wanted to talk," asked Veldan, once Yukina had left.

"Yes," replied Kurama taking a seat on the couch. Kurama proceeded to explain how he had made a deal with Fay and how he was supposed to be taking care of Veldan. To which Veldan muttered something about being to old for a baby sitter. Eventually Kurama asked why Fay made the deal with him and how she knew what would happen before Veldan was even born.

"Fay probably looked in to your future and mine or rather my parents and from they're into mine," answered Veldan.

"Fay can see the future?"

"Not quite. She can see the possible directions the future can take and with that information take the necessary steps to make sure the direction she believes to be best came to be," explained Veldan.

Kurama spent most of the day getting to know Veldan and the more he knew the more he liked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Midnight turned from the portal that was letting in even more light to watch the pale skinned Ebony approach. Her usual lacy undergarments had been replaced with a form fitting black dress that was only just long enough to be decent and the neckline was also just high enough. The sleeves just covered her shoulders and had small splits up them. Her feet were clad in knee high black boots.

"What are you wearing?" asked Midnight sounding slightly disgusted.

"Master Darkness said that my normal clothing would draw too much attention in the world that we are going to" answered Ebony.

"We?"

"Yes Master Darkness said that I am to accompany you now even though she won't be joining till a later date".

"Fine let's just get going."

Midnight and Ebony stepped through the portal and into a new world. Ebony whimpered and covered her eyes.

"Why is it so bright and why are there all those lights in the sky" asked Ebony peeking out at the sky between her fingers.

"It's just the way this world is you'll just have to learn to deal with it, especially as that this is night-time. Which means things is going to get worse"

"This is night time," exclaimed Ebony her eyes widened and unbelievably her face paled.

"Yes so let's get out of here so we don't have to spend a moment longer than necessary in this world"

Midnight and Ebony walked away from the portal that disappeared as they left leaving the park and heading toward the suburbs.

In a tree nearby, on a high branch Hiei shifted his weight to make himself more comfortable and watched the strange pair walk away. He'd tell the others about it in the morning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hiei was perched in a tree outside Kurama's window waiting for the kitsune to wake up. Finally Kurama opened his curtains the fox gave Hiei a welcoming smile.

"Morning Hiei are you coming in or are am I coming out," asked Kurama.

"You come out," answered Hiei.

"May I have breakfast before I come out?" asked Kurama.

Hiei nodded and settled back on the branch to wait. After five minutes Hiei heard a shriek from inside Kurama's house. Soon Kurama came out carrying his little brother to the car followed by his parents. After having placed his brother in the car Kurama gave an apologetic glance toward the tree in which Hiei was sitting in. Hiei watched the car drive down the road before he disappeared off toward Yusuke's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hiei was siting on the windowsill watching Yusuke process the newly acquired information that Hiei had just given him.

"Were they demons?" Yusuke finally asked.

"Can't be sure but what else could they be?"

"Do you now any type of demon that would have that kind of reaction to light".

"No. The way they talked you would think they lived somewhere there was no light but when it comes to day and night in demon world it's the same as here".

"Maybe they lived underground or something. All we can do is keep an eye out for them. What did they look like?"

"Couldn't be sure. It was dark."

"Have you told the others about what you saw?"

"Kurama had to leave before I could"

"Hmmm I'll give Kuwabara call if you inform Kurama"

"It's a deal," said Hiei before disappearing in a blur.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hiei was pearch on Kurama's windowsill in the half dark waiting for the Kitsune say some thing about the same information that Hiei had given Yusuke elare.

"Not demons are you shore," Kurama asked once he finished

"No but what ales could they be"

"You didn't check"

"No it was late and truthfully I wasn't awake at the time"

"Could there b a chance that you where dreaming"

"No!"

"If you say so. There's not much any one can do but keep an eye open douse Kuwabara know"

"Yusuke was sposto be filling him in"

"I see"

"How did it go with Veldan," asked Hiei out of nowhere.

"Fine. Why?" replied Kurama sispshsly?

"I heard the Fole talking to Yusuke about how the first thing you did when you met was give her the once over and then stared at her chest" said Hiei.

"I did not" prtsed Kurama all the while his mined had drifted back to that first meting with Veldan in her pj's. In truth the pitcher in Kuramas head had Veldans sinlit top was a little sorter then it really had been and the neckline was slightly lowered than it rely was. Here satin trousers were siting low on her hips.

"Kurama stop kidding your self. The fact you can pitcher her that clearly proves you have the hot for her" said Hiei interrupting Kuramas train of thort.

"Hiei stay out of my head" snapped Kurama more annoyed at being court thinking about Veldan in skimpy clothing than having Hiei read his mined.

"Hn. Amitete it's true"

"Fine it's true. But so what I'm her gradin of sorts nothing more"

"Hn what ever"

They sat in silens for awhile and Kurama's mined wondered back to Veldan in her pj's this time he satin bant were so low on her hips the were about to fall of and the neck line of her top was almost un decent. One of the thin stapes hade slide down her shoulder. Kurama, in his mined, reached out to slide it back up her arm but changed his mined when his fingers touched her skin. Instead he brot his other hand to siled the other strap down.

"Kurama you bad boy," exclaimed Hiei making the Kitsune jump.

"Hiei stay out of my head" Kurama half yelled. But not loud anef to be heard buy his parents down stares.

"Hn" was Hiei's reply. Kurama stood up and trend the mane light on. The sun had set a wile ago and the small desk lamp had provided the only light, till now, in the room. Kurama ramged around his cloths drores for a moment and then head out the door.

"Where are you going," asked Hiei.

"To get changed for bed," answered Kurama before working out of the room.

Kurama was back after a few moments and climbed in to bead. Wonses the kitsune was settled Hiei joined his friend.

"Hiei what are you doing" asked Kurama rasing an eyebrow even though the fire demon couldn't see his face.

"Getting in to bead with you," replied Hiei.

"Yes I know that" it wasn't the first time Hiei had staded the night "but Why are you so close". Hiei chuckled quietly in Kurama's ear.

"I thort we could have same _fun_".

"Hiei" said Kurama in a loud whisper.

"What it won't be the first time and it's been so long since ether of us had some fun".

Hiei nagged the back of Kurama's leg with his knees. Kurama thort on Hiei's offer for a moment. It had been a whyill since ether of them had some _fun_. Kurama flipped over his sadden movement caching Hiei of gared, allowing Kurama to pine Hiei under him. Not the Hiei really minded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's CH 14 sorry it's taken so long. As for thougs of you out there going I thort this was a Kurama X oc it is that hole thing between Kurama and Hiei at the end was exactly what they sad it was a bit of fun and if you have a problem with that then to bad. Their probly wont be any more of that in the story. From hare on things are hopefully going to get more intresteding.


	15. Useful

Well here is CH15 and so soon. This is because I typed it straight on to the computer normally I right it out on paper then type it out which takes twice as long. Also I have done the spellcheking my self using the computer and a dichnery so be worednd the spelling and grammar have probably goon down hill a bit but I just wonted to get the story updated. Hope you enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CH 15: Useful

Yusuke was on the phone talking to Kuwabara about the strangers that had arrived last night.

"Hey should we tell Veldan about them," asked Kuwabara.

"Na. She's not a spirt dative".

"Maybe she knows same thing".

"Maybe but it's up to Kurama when it comes to her getting involved"

"True. Well I'll catch you tomorrow at school".

"Shore see you tomorrow," said Yusuke before hanging up the phone

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama had been awake for half an hour and still couldn't be bothered to get up the fact that Hiei had decided to sleep on top of him was not helping to motivate the kitsune out of bed. Kurama grunted as he felt Hiei's white and warmth disappear. There was a light nock on the bedroom door and Shiori entered.

"Shuiichi your still in bed this isn't like you" said Shiori softly opening the cretins. "You need to stop sleeping with the window open you'll get a cooled".

"Sorry mother I didn't mean to it was just rather worm last night".

"Well it is summer. When do you go on summer vection"?

"The end of the week"

"So you do. Well you better get moving or you'll be late for school"

"Offcourse mother I'll be down after I had a shower"

Shiori gave her son a smile and left Kurama to get ready. Kurama forced him self out of bead and into the shower. The worm water woke him up completely and he was soon down sitars enjoying breakfast with his mother.

"Shuiichi dear when were you going to tale me about this girl that you have been spending so much time with" asked Shiori out of nowhere. Kurama almost chocked.

"What?" said Kurama.

"Veldan"

"How do you know Veldan"?

"I ran in to Yusuke the other day and asked where you were, I thort you where with him. Yusuke said that you had been there elear but left to see some cute girl"

"Cute girl" asked Kurama avoiding the original question.

"That's what he said. Now pleas answer my question".

"It didn't seam that important".

"Shuiichi making friend with a cute girl is important. When am I going to meat her"?

"You wont to meat her"?

"I woodn't have asked if I didn't"

"I'll have to ask. I'll go after school," said Kurama standing to tack the dishes to the sink.

"_Yes!" _crowd a voce in Kurama's head _"a excuses to visit pretty little Veldan"_ Kurama saved the thort it to a box in the back of his mind labelled 'I did not just think that'. Kurama looked at his mother when he heard her chuckle softly.

"Happy that we're go to see some one after school are we," asked Shiori. Kurama realized he was grinning and quickly stoped. Making his mother chuckle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama taped his desk in frustration their teacher was late. Finally 20 mints late their teacher walk in followed by what aped to be a new student.

"_Odd"_ thort Kurama.

"Sorry class as you can see we have a new student, Nathan. We weren't expecting him to start till after summer vacation," explained their teacher.

"Yes well I wonted the chance to make friends before summer vacation began so I wouldn't have to spend it shopping with my sister" sad Nathan. Several of the guys in the class nodded in understanding.

"That's understandable. Now lets see how can we get to show you round today. How about Minamino" asked there teacher.

"Offcourse" replied Kurama. Nathan mad his way to the empty set and class began.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Midnight woched the red head walk out the front gate smiling. Shiichi's arour was dark and Midnight would bet money that not to long ago it had been a lot darker. Midnight was going to restore it to it's once glories form.

"Nathan" asked a voce from behind. Midnight trend to look at the girl.

"What" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the moves with me this week end"

"It would be my plesher"

Midnight didn't really plan on going he only agreed because he enjoyed string humans along. Midnight didn't have time to indulge foolish human girls in their lame mating attempts he had a light element to find. He doubted that Veldan was in the city he would be surprised if he found her in this country. But this was where the portal had opened so he mite as well started looking hare.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan spread her homework out on the coffee table. Even though Kuwabara had been bringing schoolwork to her, she was behind so the teacher had given her extra.

There was a light knock on the door. Veldan jumped up of the floor and made her way to the door.

"Oh Kurama what are you doing here" asked Veldan stepping aside so Kurama could came in.

"I'm hear to invite you to diner with me and my mother. It seems that Yusuke has tolled Mother quite a bite about you and now she wont to meat you" explained Kurama.

"I would love to met her just tell me when and where".

"It would be at my place some time this week. You need to be aware that Mother is unaware that I was Yoko so pleas when she is around call me Shuiichi".

"Shore".

"Homework" asked Kurama gesturing towered the mess on the coffee table.

"Yes. It's proving to be quite stubborn".

"If your having difficulties I would be more than willing to give you a hand".

"Wolud you I'd be so grateful"

Kurama nodded siting on the floor. Veldan happily sate beside him showing where she was stack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama work in to his kitchen his knees acked from having kneeled on the floor fore so long but he didn't mind he had enjoyed working with Veldan.

"Get distracted did we" asked Shiori.

"I went to Veldans to invite her around," replied Kurama.

"Is that so" said Shiori glancing at the clock. Kurama also glanced at the clock he'd spent 2 1/2 hours helping Veldan with her homework sticking around till it was finished.

"I helped her with her homework," explained Kurama.

"So is she caming over"

"Yes. I tolled her that I'll tell her when tomorrow when".

"What if I wonted her to came over tomorrow".

"Will I could ask"

"If she can't came tomorrow see if wensday would be fine"

"I will"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama was rathe surprised to find him self walking with Nathan after school the next day.

"So do you live around hear," asked Kurama.

"Some thing like that what about you" replied Nathan/Midnight.

"I live in the other diction. I'm going to see a friend," explained Kurama.

"I see"

They walk in silence for a while till they got to Veldan's flat.

"So this is where your friend lives." asked Midnight.

"Yes".

"Nice. Well I'll see you tomorrow Shuiichi" said Midnight walking away.

Kurama watched Nathan/Midnight walk way before nocking on Veldans door.

Midnight dabbled back the moment he sensed Kurama enter the building. His eyes gleamed. The light element was in side he could fell it.

"_Well Shuiichi you are going to be very useful to me" _thort Midnight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that is Ch15 Was it long anfe. I have no clue when CH16 will be up probably the end of next mounth.


	16. At Kurama's

Hear you are CH 16

………………………………………………………………………………

CH 16: At Kurama's

"Kurama are you going to came and see me every day," asked Veldan when she opened the door to find Kurama on her doorstep.

"I'm not planning to. Remember yesterday I asked if you would came over" asked Kurama, Veldan nodded, "Well mother was wondering if you would came over to night".

"Sure. What time?"

"When ever I guess"

"I would say once I finished all this but I doubt it will get don any time soon" Veldan gestured at the mouton of homework.

"Maybe I could help with that," said Kurama picking up Veldan's English work.

"But you stayed so late yesterday".

"I don't mined". Kurama studded the work for a minute. "I have some book's that explain this a lot better at home. Why don't you came over now and we can work on this at my place" suggested Kurama.

"Might as well. Just give me a moment to get changed Ok," said Veldan disappearing in to her bedroom.

"Off-cores"

Veldan repaired 5 mints later having changed in to a black knee length skirt and a pale blue t-shirt. Her hear which had been in a bun to keep it out of the way was now lose.

"Um Kurama is same thing wrong" asked Veldan. Kurama stared realizing that he had been steering.

"What. No I was err just thinking. Sorry". Kurama had indeed been thinking. He'd been thinking that the neckline of Veldan's top was too high and her skirt was to long.

They had soon packed up Veldan's things and were on their way down the street.

………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan realized half way to Kurama's that she was nervous about meting his mother.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurama.

"Nothing really it's just I've never been introduced to same one's mother before" answered Veldan.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Biy the way my mother doesn't now that I'm Yoko Kurama. So pleas call me Shuiichi in he presence.

………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan could help but smile at Shiori when they met.

"So your Veldan it's a pleshere to met you" greeted Shiori when Kurama walked through the door with Veldan.

"It is a pleshere to meat you miss Minamino" replied Veldan.

"We'll be in the lounge doing home work," said Kurama.

"Ok. I'll get you when diner is ready" said Shiori.

Kurama lead Veldan in to the lounge and helped her with her stuff.

"Wait hear will I go up to my room to get the books," said Kurama before disappearing out a door.

Veldan was about to start on her math when Shiori entered with a tray.

"Don't mind me I thought you would like some refreshments" Said Shiori.

"Thank you" replied Veldan.

"Where has my son goon"?

"He went to get some books".

"Oh. My your as cute as I've been told aren't you, with your big eye's and curls".

"Shuiichi said I was cute" said Veldan. Who was shocked.

"No I found out about you from his friend Yusuke. But I know Shuiichi thinks you are by the way he blush every time I ask about you".

Veldan couldn't help but blush. Kurama choose this moment to return from his room having changed and found his books.

"well I'll levee you two allowed" said Shiori living the room. Kurama watched his mother levee the room with suspicious eyes.

"What were you talking about" asked Kurama cashalery.

"not much she was just bring us some snacks" answered Veldan.

"Oh shell we get started".

Veldan nodded her agreement. They worked quietly for a while, only speaking when there homework required it, and munching on the snacks.

"So what exactly what were you talking about my mother" asked Kurama.

"Why are you so interested".

"I heard my name".

"Oh she just said that she believes that you and Yusuke share an opinion".

"And what opinion is that".

"That I'm" Veldan blush "Cute".

"Well same times you are" _"the rest of the time you simply beautiful" _the last part Kurama kept to him self. Kurama found that he was blushing as much as Veldan. He trend back to his work or at lest he tried to. Kurama kept finding himself steering at Veldan or more acritly her lips. Considering how nicely shaped they were and wondering what shade of pink they were. Kurama wondered how they would fell against his. His attention was first drown to them when Veldan placed her pen on them will thinking some thing over.

Kurama had just finished his history assessment when he heard Veldan siy.

"Finally it's done. Waill for to day" said Veldan leaning back.

"Yes. What do you wont to do till diner is ready," asked Kurama.

Veldan shrugged "I don't really minded". Unable to think of any thing ales to do Kurama switched the TV on. Veldan wriggled closer to Kurama to get a better view, Kurama's hart sped up slightly. On the screen a capel aperd making out. He decided that kissing was the last thing he needs to witch right now. Kurama changed the channel to find more kissing. He changed the cannel again to find more kissing. So he changed the cannel again and again and again. Each time the scene on the TV got more graphic each time, Finely Kurama run out of channels so he switched the TV off.

"There was a bite of a them there wasn't there," noted Kurama starring at the blank screen.

"Yes there was" said Veldan, not really knowing what it was, removing her gaze from the TV and on to Kurama. Kurama meet her gaze. He soon found himself drowning in the bright blue crystals that were her eyes.

Veldan found herself trapped in Kuramas emerald eyes. After a moment Veldan relised that they were moving closer to gather. Was she moving or was he? Did it really mater? Veldan couldn't take the intense green of Kurama's eyes and slowly began to close hers. They were still getting closer together. Veldan felt some thing soft against her forehead. She relised that is was Kurama's fringe. What were they about to do, Veldan didn't know or curare?

"Ok you two diners ready" anowsed Shiori entering the room.

Both Veldan and Kurama sat up right. Kurama stoed up and walked around the back of the couch.

"Thank you mother, we'll be there in a moment," replied Kurama. Veldan gave Kurama curious look.

"Some thing ro…" Veldan began to ask but Kurama cut her off with a shake of his head. Veldan watched Kurama walk out of the room slightly worded that she did some thing ruoing.

Over diner Shiori quizzed Veldan about her self, Kurama remand quite for most of the meal. Soon it was time for Veldan to go home.

"Thank you for inviting me Miss Minamino" Said Veldan picking up her bag.

"Your welcome Veldan it was a pleasure to meat you" replied Shiori.

"Well shell we get going," asked Kurama.

"We" asked Veldan.

"You don't think I would allow you to walk home alone in the dark," replied Kurama opening the door.

………………………………………………………………………………

They walked to Veldan's in silice. Kurama found himself blushing every time he filet Veldan's hand brash against his. Over diner He decided that his earlier actions were inappropriate. He was meant to protect her not seduce her.

BANING CRASH

Veldan jumped and lunched her self onto Kurama's arm. Kurama dirted his attention to the alleyway that the sound came from. To see a cat speed away from a tipped over trashcan.

"It's ok it was just a cat" said Kurama calmly.

"So it was" replied Veldan. They started to walk agene.

"Veldan why are you still holding my arm" asked Kurama. Veldan didn't answer she just let go. Kurama regretted saying any thing but it was for the best. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Veldan couldn't help but fell that she was doing some thing wrong. She only held his arm because it was comfortable. They finally arrived at Veldan's. Once she was in side Kurama left with out a word.

………………………………………………………………………………

Ebony blinked in surprise when Midnight informed her that he had found Veldan so soon.

"So what is the plan master?" asked Ebony.

"Were still going after Shuiichi. We'll make are move on Friday night. You know what to do"

"Yes master"

………………………………………………………………………………

That's all for CH16 I tried to make it more fluffy than it has been I found that I'm not that good at righting fluff. I hope you enjoyed pleas review.


	17. Shadow

Marry Christmas to every how is reading my story I hope you enjoy this chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CH 17 Shadow

Kurama yawned it was sunset He had stade late at school working on a cemetery assessment and was now heading home. He pursed out side the park trying to decide whether or not to tack the long way home through the park or not. His mined was made up for him when movements under the trees court his attention.

Kurama steeped over the low chain and in to the park. When he got closer he sore a girl. She had ridiculously long black hear and paper wihite skin.

When he approached the girl trend and began to work in to the park. After she worked a few meters she trend and looked back at Kurama, as though to say are you coming or not. Intrigued Kurama followed her further in to the park.

Finally she stopped near an empty playground. The equipment's shadows crated a stripy pattern on the ground.

"Can I help you," asked Kurama.

"Yes" replied the girl.

"What with"

"You will see"

With that the shadow at Kurama's feet leapt of the ground and wrapped around him tying him down. The girl's own shadow detached it's self from her and raced toward Kurama. Before he could Shout for help her shadow forst it self down Kurama's throat. It felt like some kind of flowered, it tasted like nothing Kurama had ever had before. He felt it flow in to his lungs and stomach. Then he felt it merge with his blood. It continued to spread through Kurama till it had invaded every aspect of Kurama's being.

"Now go home you will know when you are need till then act like nothing has happened and by the way no matter what you cant tell any one what has happened," said the girl turning and working away.

Kurama tried to protests but his mouth would not work. Instead he found him self

Walking home. Kurama tried to stop or go somewhere ales but his body would just not obey. Kurama caught his reflection in a window it looked as though nothing was wrong his internal straggles not apparent to any one that might happen to look at him. Some how that girl had take control of him with her shadow. Kurama gave up trying to control his body he had to get help. He couldn't physically ask his friend would have to work it out of them selves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ebony diapered around the corner as soon as she was shore the red head was gone she dabbled back. She arrived at the playground as Midnight emerged from the shadows under the slide.

"Good work he dint suspect a thing," said Midnight.

"Master why didn't you want him to now that you wore controlling him," replied Ebony.

"Because if he gets free some how I don't want him and his allies chasing me. This way they'll be to busy tracking you down to notes me tacking control again".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama was extremely frustrated not that any one notates which frustrated Kurama even more. What ever it was that girl pout in side him was doing it job very well. But the truth be tolled Kurama was glad his family hadn't notes any thing. Kurama hoped his friends would notes. He opened the door to Genkai's lounge.

"Hey Kurama not like you to be late" greeted Yusuke from the couch.

"Sorry I got haled up" apologized Kurama.

"Hey what ever lets get on with this," replied Yusuke.

"What douse Koenma want now" asked Hiei from the shadows.

"He wants as to find some one that crossed over from demon world last night" answered Yusuke "A sprit fox by the look of it here's the photo Botan gave me earlier to day". Yusuke hands the photo to Kuwabara who was next to him.

"This guy is tiny is really that dangers" said Kuwabara after examining the photo and handing it over to Hiei. Who glanced at the pitcher before handing to Kurama?

"Any one you know Kurama," asked Yusuke.

"No. I'm not shore this is a sprit fox. But he is definitely not a fox from human world" replied Kurama.

"Are you shore" asked Yusuke.

"Positive"

"We'll it doesn't matter lets just find this thing" said Kuwabara "I'm meant to be studying if shizere finds out that I'm slacking off she'll kill me"

"All right then were do we start," asked Kurama.

"According to Botan it was last seen in the middle of that big park near Kurama's," answered Yusuke

"Well then shell we be going," suggested Kurama.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they entered the park they split up and head of in different directions, an hour later they were still searching. Kurama stopped working along the log which was on top of a pile of logs and trend to the tree above him.

"Hiei I thought you weren't helping"

"Hn" replied Hiei jumping down on a lower branch so Kurama could see him.

"Are you alright fox," asked Hiei some thing about the fox didn't look? No smell? No fell? Yes something about the fox didn't fell right.

"I'm fine," said Kurama _"I'm lying theirs some thing in side me!"_

"Hn" said Hiei unconvinced. Kurama had tried to send Hiei a thought but some thing blocked it.

"Now if you don't mined I have a fox to find," said Kurama working off along the log. Hiei jumped down on to the log to follow Kurama. This trend out to be a bad idea as the logs were very carefully placed, the moment the logs began to role Hiei jumped back to the safety of the trees Kurama went to do the same but in an uncarteristick moment his clothing got court and Kurama was palled down with the falling log. Some how Kurama managed to avoid been injured.

Hiei stared wide-eyed at the Kitsune laying flat on his back. The fluffy Wight tail sticking out from under Kurama going unnoticed for the moment.

"Kurama are you shore you ok," asked Hiei.

"No." answered Kurama "I think I landed on some thing". That when Hiei sore the tail.

"So do I" replied Hiei jumping down. To gather the examined the pore animal that Kurama had landed on. It was a small white fox. The same white fox they were looking for.

"I'll go and get Yusuke and the fool," said Hiei disappearing with a bluer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the others arrived Kurama was examine the still comatose Fox.

"What did you do to the little guy?" asked Yusuke.

"Kurama fell on it" replied Hiei.

"Don't asked" said Kurama when Yusuke gave him a puzzled look.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A short will later they were back at Genkai's place enjoying a snack when Yukina worked in having finished tending to the small fox.

"Hey how is the little guy," asked Kurama.

"He's going to be fine just shocked," answered Yukina.

"That's good," replied Kurama.

"You right Kurama about that little guy he is not from the Maki" said Yusuke.

"But he came through from the Maki last night" mentioned Kuwabara.

"Just because he crossed over from the Maki doesn't mean that he belongs there," replied Kurama.

"Well he's not from this world were ales could he be from" asked Kuwabara.

"Veldan's not from the human world or the Maki" reminded Hiei.

"True. Maybe we should ask her if she knows any thing," suggested Yusuke.

"Talking about Veldan. Kurama do you know if Veldan managed to sort out the problem with her flat" asked Kuwabara.

"Err Veldan has a problem with her flat" asked Kurama. The other boys stared wide-eyed at Kurama.

"You didn't know that Veldan lost her job because she was injured and couldn't work and is about to be kicked out of her flat because she hasn't been able to pay the rent," said Yusuke.

"Um no" answered Kurama.

"When was the last time you spoke to her," asked Kuwabara.

"Two weeks ago" answered Kurama

"What!"

"I think I'll go see Veldan tomorrow," said Kurama

"Good idea" mattered Yusuke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama was working down the many steps that led to Genkai's compound when he heard Kuwabara shout for him to white. Hiei had vanished somewhere and Yusuke had sprinted a head after remember that he was spot to be tacking Keiko out this evening. Kuwabara quickly court up with Kurama who was pleasant waiting.

"Can I help you Kuwabara," asked Kurama.

"I wont to talk to you about Veldan" answered Kuwabara.

"What exactly is that you wish to know"?

"Did some thing happen between you tow"?

"What made you asked that".

"Well you haven't been to see Veldan in over a week. And Veldan sort of acts funny when ever you mentioned"

"Funny how"

"You still haven't answered my question"

"I was hoping you would forget"

"You still haven't answered"

"We nearly kissed"

"What. Why"

"I have been wanting to do so since I first meet Veldan"

"What happened"?

"Luckily Mother worked in"

"Luckily?"

"Kissing Veldan would not have been appropriate"

"Why? You like her she likes you"

"You don't know that"

"Buy the way she acts when your mentioned I'd say there's a good chance. She blushes and goes all shy"

"She's probably embarrassed by what I did"

"You have an answer for every thing don't you"

"Yes. I will most likely see you tomorrow" said Kurama turning down his street.

"See you later and don't for get to go see Veldan tomorrow" Kuwabara called after Kurama.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Will that the last Ch for this year I'll properly up date just after New Year. Pleas review.


	18. Changes

CH: 18 Changes

Thanks to the Shadow in side of him, Kurama found himself in the middle of the park near his home. The pale skinned girl emerged from the shadows.

"So what is new with the light element?" asked the girl.

"Nothing that is of interest to us" Kurama found him self answer "I'll be seeing her tomorrow is there any thing I should be watching out for".

"Do you know of the lights crystal collation?"

"Yes".

"I wont it. Bring it to me peas by peas".

"As you wish," With that Kurama continued on his way home.

Once Kurama had vanished the dark shadows behind Ebony with drew reveling Midnight.

"Good work Ebony," said Midnight.

"Thank You Master Midnight"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama watched Veldan hurry around finishing tiding up her tiny flat.

"Sorry about the mess" Veldan apologized staking anime DVD's in to the cupboard "you court me by surprise"

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who turned up uninvited," replied Kurama.

"Why are you hear"

"I thought I should check up on you. Considering I'm your guardian or some thing like that"

"I see," said Veldan sounding disappointed. This surprised Kurama could what Yusuke said be true. Did Veldan have similar feelings for him as he had for her? Kurama cut that train of thought off completely he was her guardian nothing ales.

"So how have you been doing," asked Kurama giving Veldan the chance to ask for help.

"Fine no trouble at all"

"So been kicked out of you apartment at the end of the week isn't a problem"

"Eeee you know about that"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara tolled me yesterday.

"I see. I'll be fine I have a week to sort thing's out"

"You don't have to. You can came and stay at my house"

"What about your mother"

"She won't mine. She is quite taken by you"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So at the end of the week Veldan started to pack with some help from Kurama and Kuwabara. While Kurama drove the latest load of Veldans stuff to his house Kuwabara dised to uncover Veldan true feelings for Kurama.

"So Veldan how do you fell about moving in with Kurama," asked Kuwabara.

"I fine with it why wouldn't I be".

"I didn't say that I just wonted to know if you wore excited".

"I guess I am also for some weird reason nevus".

"Nerves. Why?"

"I don't know I fell funny when I'm around him that's all".

"Funny how"

"I doubt you'll understand it I don".

"Try me you never know".

"Well when Kurama is around if fell … giddy, happy, all I can think about is making him smile and when he goes I feel sad, my chest heart", said Veldan finding that she was blushing. Kuwabara started grinning like an idiot.

"Veldan you in love with Kurama," said Kuwabara.

"What that cant be right".

"That's exactly how I fell about Yukina".

"Oh" said Veldan sounding sad "He doesn't like me though."

"What makes you think that?"

"After I went to his house and we nearly… I don't know what we nearly did, he was mad at me, he then avoided me for two weeks. He only came to see me because you said some thing".

"He was avoiding you because he wants to be with you".

"Kuwabara, that doesn't make sense".

"I know".

"What should I do?"

"Don't worry he'll sort him self out even if I have to hit him over the head"

"Kuwabara pleas don't"

"Why I thought you wonted to be with him"

"I do but I don't like the idea of him heart"

"Oh"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mean wile Kurama was driving home trying to ignore the carefully placed shoebox on the seat next to him. The shadow, and thief, in side of him was telling him that was the prefect opportunity to deliver the crystals to the strange girl. Kurama refused to do any thing of the sort. But as he drove up to the park he founld him self palling over and stopping.

Kurama soon found himself in a thinker part of the bush where there was very little light and there waiting was the strange girl. Kurama noted that she was once agene wearing sunglasses. Strange.

"My servant I see you have port me some thin" said Ebony.

"Yes. Every one of them as you asked" replied Kurama unwillingly.

"Good. Hand them over," demand Ebony holding out a hand. Once she had the crystals she gave a wave of her hand. Some thing in Kurama moved and he found him self in control of his body once more.

"You are on more use to me you can levee now" said Ebony turning a way

"What did you do, you better have taken that thing out of me"

"Maybe only time will tale" and with that Ebony disappeared in to shadow."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama entered the Veldan's flat to fine the lounge empty. After a moment Kuwabara came in from Veldan's room caring a box.

"Hey Kuwabara where Veldan" asked Kurama.

"She went to the shop to get us some thing cold to drink" answered Kuwabara.

"_Grate I'm stuck alone with the fool"_. Kurama was shocked at the thought. "Grate I could use the brake" he said.

"Hey Kurama I know some thing you don't"

"I highly doubt that you're the biggest fool I know" Kurama was even more shocked when he heard what came out of his mouth and what was worst Kurama said it like he meant and Kurama did.

"Hay what was that for I'm not going to help you know," replied Kuwabara sounding heart.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara. I don't know why I said that".

Kurama run a hand across his forehead. He filet strange.

"Are you ok baddy," asked Kuwabara.

"_Don't call me buddy," _the thought hissed in Kuramas mined.

"I don't know," answered Kurama.

"Any way I talked to Veldan and she does have a huge crash on you".

Before Kurama could respond Veldan arrived with drinks and paper cups. After a quick brake they loaded the last of Veldans stuff in to Kurama's car. All the wile Kurama found him self-watching Veldan hungrily. It was a hunger that he hadn't filet for a long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan was worried Kurama's aura had changed slightly usually in was bright ememeilled green like his eyes. But know it was darker only by a few shades but still for some resion this worried Veldan. Auras shouldn't change that much such a short amount of time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night Kurama couldn't stop thinking about how good it would fell rooming the city under the cover of night. Eventchly Kurama gave in and slipped out of his bedroom window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19: Darkness

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hiei followed Kurama's energy as the fox moved through the city this was the third night in a row that the fox hand been wondering the city. Though it was more prowling than wondering. On the first night Hiei had attempted to join Kurama, on what Hiei assumed, on his nighttime stroll. Hiei was most surprised when Kurama told him to shove off. After this Hiei had taken to watching Kurama and noted Kurama was behaving very staring more like his past self, Yoko.

Hiei train of thought was halted immediately as he felt Kurama's energy jump as Kurama transformed in to his demon form. Hiei soon was out side the locale museum just behind the sliver Kitsune his long silver hear glowing in the moonlight. Tall ears twitching at the nighttime sounds

"Impressive billing" comment Hiei after a moment of been ignored by Kurama.

"Yes. They have a new expo on they even beefed up security for it," replied Kurama.

"Really. Why are you hear"

"I wonted to see what all the fuss is about"

"So why don't you came back during the day to visit, like a normal person."

"Where is the fun in that," said Kurama. Then with a flick of his tale disappeared over the wall Hiei quickly followed. Soon they were in side the museum Kurama was admiring the new displays of jewelry Hiei was watching Kurama insuring that none of the jewelry mysteriously disappeared. He decided that tomorrow he would go to see the detective something had happened to the fox and it had to be remedied before Kurama gets him self in big treble.

"Fox you've had a look now lets go" Said Hiei. It seemed that Kurama was ignoring Hiei till Kurama stood with a node and they left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness watched the fox and dragon levee the extravert building. She smiled recognizing Midnight's handy work on the fox. She hoped that Midnight was achalley doing his work, according to Ebony he had. Darkness slipped from the shadow she was hidden in and head down the street to wear Ebony said that she and Midnight were staying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yusuke stared at Hiei waiting for the fire demon to explain his sudden arrival on Yusuke's windowsill at 7.00 in the morning during the holidays.

"There's some thing wrong with the fox" answered Hiei.

"What is Kurama sick or something," asked Yusuke worried about his friend.

"I don't know," answered Hiei, "What I do know is that he is not behaving like him self".

"That might have some thing to do with that he is know living with the girl he has a major crash on."

"Your telling me that Kurama is braking in the museum last night had some thing to do with a girl."

"Kurama did what last night."

"Broke in to the museum"

"What did he take?"

"Nothing he's to smart to steal some thing when been watched."

"You were with him?"

"Yes. But I wont be to night."

"Why not?"

"Because Kurama's no fool. He wont let me follow him and no I will not be able to fined him Kurama is to good for that last night was a test to see how I would react to him using his yoko form."

"So we need to do some thing today. First things we need a meting we'll have it Genkai's. I'll get Kuwabara can you get Veldan?"

"Why bring her?"

"She's living with Kurama now she might have a better view on what's achaly happening."

"Fine see you at Genkai's" said Hiei before vanishing.

"See ya" replied Yusuke to the empty space that Hiei had been occupying. Yusuke reached for the phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What Kuramas turned BAD!" Shouted Kuwabara scaring little birds from the near by trees.

"I've heard of this sort of thing happening before but never this fast. But still has all the marks of a shadow infection. A shadow infection is when an out side forces slowly darkens a persons soul" answered Veldan.

"And Kurama has this infection, how?" said Yusuke.

"He has all the signs of a shadow infection. Some one, with the ability to manipulate shadows, would have imbedded a shadow in side Kurama. This couldn't have happened naturally not hear," explained Veldan.

"Why would some one do that what would the point be," asked Kuwabara.

"A strong enough Shadow manipulator could control some one by imbedding a shadow and when they are no longer need the shadow manipulator lets the shadow corrupt the ex savants soul, usually the changes are slow and gradual," answered Veldan.

"Could Kurama's past have any thing to do with the increases in speed," mention Hiei.

"Yes but Kurama would have been extremely wicked for it to happen" said Veldan.

"So what can we do about it," asked Yusuke.

"We need to get Kurama and fined out if he douse have a shadow and who planted it with in Kurama," answered Veldan.

"So who knows where Kurama is," said Kuwabara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama watched as his friends from one of the taller trees out the front of Genkai's home.

"Evening Fox" came a smooth and velvety voce from behind him. Kurama trend to see a women stand in one of the trees behind him. The woman was tall with blood red hear and eyes she wore a little black dress with a split up one leg.

"Who are you," asked Kurama.

"I'm known as Darkness and I have a position for you" replied Darkness.

"Is that so what do you wont me to get for you"

"The light element has something I wount. If you bring her to me and I will pay you well"

"What kind of payment will I receive there isn't much I cant get for my self," asked Kurama.

Darkness held up a tiny bottle filed with a substance that was both crimson and pitch black at the same time the tow colures swirled around each other.

"Spill a mere drop of this on the light element and she will forever be bound to you will. All you'll have to do is murmur you desire and she will see it fuelled," replied Darkness " I know how much you wont her and this is the only way you will be able to tame that little spark".

"You have a deal but only if you don't spoil her wean retrieving you item" said Kurama.

"Of cores" replied Darkness disappearing in to her name sake.


	20. Reunion

Chapter 20 reunion

After Darkness disappeared Kurama stood and watched the others for a moment before also leaving.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan and the others wore siting on Genkai's front porch discussing where Kurama could be.

"Kurama could be any where," said Yusuke.

"Yes and if the fox doesn't want to be found we wont find him," replied Hiei.

"But he shouldn't have any reason to hide from us so we should have that hard time finding him," side Kuwabara.

"We should split up and try get Kurama back hear," suggested Yusuke.

"I can see if he's at home," offered Veldan.

As they wore forking the little Wight fox, that the boy's had found for Koenma had being staying at Genkai's will they work out where he came from, decided to lie in the sun on the front brooch where Veldan and the others were siting. He trotted around the corner and froze his nose quivered.

"_It couldn't be," _He thought, _"It is" _with that the small fox gave a happy bark and made a massive jump.

……………………………………………………………………………….………………

Moments before Veldan was about to ask if some one would accompany her not wonting to confront Kurama on her own. When she froze the energy pattern behind her was unforgettably familiar.

"_It couldn't be,"_ Veldan thought. She turned slowly to see who was behind her gust in time to received a arm fall of Wight fur.

"Youkei" cried Veldan giving her lost friend a crashing hug.

"This little guy is yours," asked Yusuke.

"Were best friends," answered Veldan.

"What exactly is he," asked Kuwabara.

"He's an Elemental," replied Veldan.

"Like you" questioned Kuwabara. Veldan nodded.

"That's nice but hold of the runon party till after we sort out Kurama" interrupted Hiei.

"Yer we better get going. Veldan you and Kuwabara try at home I'll check at his school, Hiei I'm shore you know where else Kurama's likely to be," said Yusuke.

"I have one or to places I could look," replied Hiei.

"So lest meat back hear at 5.30," said Yusuke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kuwabara, Veldan and Youkei arrived at the house it appeared to be empty.

"I'll check the back yard you try in side," said Kuwabara.

"Ok" replied Veldan heading towered the front door. In side there was a note from Shiori saying that she wouldn't be home for diner. After a quick search of the house proved that Kurama was not inside, Veldan head out side to see if Kuwabara had found any thing.

Veldan found Kuwabara at the back gate staring in to the forest behind the house.

"Kuwabara what are you looking at" asked Veldan.

"Nothing I thought I sore some thing must been a shadow," answered Kuwabara, "Take it he isn't in side".

Veldan shock her head, "We beater head back" she suggested.

"Year he's deftly not hear," replied Kuwabara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 5.40 Yusuke and Hiei also arrived empty handed.

"So no sine of Kurama" said Yusuke the other three shock there heads.

"He knows we are looking for him and he doesn't wont to be found," replied Hiei.

"So what now" asked Kuwabara.

"We wait till Kurama wonts to be found," answered Hiei "Witch could be never we need to considered that the bant king is back."

"What are we going to tell Shiori" shied Yusuke.

"Good question. The truth or do we lie in case we can fix what ever is rouging with Kurama," asked Kuwabara no one answered.

"We lie just in case we can get Kurama back" answered Yusuke.

"I have to get going guys or sis is going to have my head," said Kuwabara getting up.

"See you tomorrow then" replied Yusuke giving a distracted wave.

"See you," said Veldan watching him live. Hiei grunted not looking up.

"I should be getting going as we'' said Veldan picking up Youkei "See you tomorrow then."

"See ya," replied Yusuke Hiei grunted again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama shock his head and watched Kuwabara and Veldan levee. He could believe he almost gave away his hiding place when Kuwabara arrived in the back yard. Kurama should have gest they would have sent some one with Veldan. Kurama debated about fallowing them but decided against it they wore probably going to meat the others and the moment he left the cover of the trees Hiei might be able to pick him up.

It was starting to get dark when Veldan arrived home agene. Kurama silently dropped out of the tree he had been waiting in and waiting for Veldan to see him. Kurama notated that she had the Wight fox with her agene not that it bothered him it would effect what he had planed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan was about to start making diner when Youkei jumped on to the windowsill and began growling.

"What's wrong Youkei," asked Veldan straining to see out the window.

"_There some thing out there and it feels like one of midnights shadows"_ Youkei replied his voce sound in Veldans head.

"Don't be foolish how could there be one of midnights shadows hear."

"_I don't know but if it's not it's something very similar"_

Veldan reached out with her 6th sense and almost jumped when she felt Kurama's sprit and know Youkei had pointed it out the shadow across his soul was a lot like the ones midnight used, but how.

Veldan stepped out in to the night with Youkei at her heals.

"Kurama your home aren't you going to came in for diner," asked Veldan. If she could get him in side maybe she could keep him there long enough she could get help.

"I got a better idea how about I tack you out" answered Kurama.

"Out where"

"That's a surprise"

Veldan felt a burst of energy around hear as the garden reached out to grab her. Instinctively she counted her energy to Youkei's. Youkei grow in size till he reached Veldans shoulder. At the same time Veldan gained the same power as Youkei and summand a sowed made from crystal.

Kurama was surprised by this but dint wast time. Vines grabbed Youkei pining him down. Similar vines soon had Veldan trapped. Tine Wight flowers bloomed on the vines relishing golden pollen in to the air, soon both Veldan and Youkei where asleep.

"Sweet dreams," said Kurama picking Veldan up and draping her across his shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan opened her eyes slowly every thing was bleery. She was leaning angst a wall of some type her head falet grogery and heavy. When her eyes cleared she sore Kurama pacing back and fored not to far away the setting sun behind him tearing the sky blood red. Kurama stoped the moment he realized Veldan was awake. He walked over and knelt down beside her. Veldan tried to move away when she realized that her hands and feet were tide.

"Your a wake good. Don't worry the head ack wont last long," said Kurama.

"What head …" Veldan leat out a groined as her head felt as it was splitting in to.

"That head acke," Kurama chuckled.

Like promest the pain subside and disappeared.

"Why are you doing this," asked Veldan.

"You will see," replied Kurama standing up and stepping away. He scend the surrounding are with a frown.

"You have her all ready" came a dark voce from behind Veldan. Veldan tend as best she could and was able to see a women with short red hear. Behind her stood a girl with looing black hear and besides her was a very familiar figure.

"I dint see the point in whiting" replied Kurama.

"I agreer. Shale we get to business"

"As you can see I have my end wears yours"

"Right hear" Darkness held up the little bottle of black crimson liquid. "Midnight you know what to do." Midnight stepped ford and razed his hand over Veldans head. The shadows on the ground rased up over Veldan and quickly engulfed her.

"What are you downing," asked Kurama.

"Just looking for the object we wont. That was our deal I get the object and you get the girl," answer Midnight.

"I aware of that but it was also on the condition she wasn't spooled," replied Kurama.

"So we did Midnight hurry up," said Darkness.

"She doesn't have it," snarled Midnight realising Veldan from his grasp. Veldan gasped for breath

"What! That's not possible. Wear ales can it be" said Darkness.

"I don't know," replied Midnight.

"What are you looking for" asked Kurama.

"That is none of your business," replied Darkness stepping ford towered Veldan and picked her up by the front of her shirt. "Wear is it."

"Whare is what" asked Veldan her voce trembling.

"The sliver of light crystal from the last world you wear guardian of," hissed Darkness.

"I don't know what you are talking about" rippled Veldan.

"She doesn't know," said Darkness dropping Veldan. Who fall flat on her face because of her tied hands Kurama was instantly by Veldans side helping her up right.

"Lets go," snapped Darkness with a snap of her fingers a portal opened.

"What about our agreement?" asked Kurama?

"I supposed I'll sick to it," answered Darkness tossing the bottle in to the air. Kurama had to dive to cache the bottle when he looked up the portal was closing.

"Good ridens," mattered Kurama. He walked towered Veldan tossing the bottle in to the air and caching it agene.

"What is that," asked Veldan.

"I'm not shore," replied Kurama "but it'll do what I want"

"Which is"?

"Make you mine. One drop and you wont be able to get away from me any more," said Kurama with a dark smile. Veldan shifted unconfutable she was running out of time. Veldan drew up a little of her power to the surface and used it to examen Kurama. She discovered that it was she was right about the shadow influencing him. Now Veldan need to find where the shadow entered his body, as it would be the same place she needed to add a little light to balance things out.

"Now how are we going to do this? Are you going to be a good girl and let me pore some of this on you or are you going to fight," asked Kurama. As he talked Veldan found what she wonted. Now she gust had to find away to force a reasonable amount of her light down his throat, with her hands tied behind her. Veldan got an idea it was her only option she just need him close enough.

"I won't fight you but only if you listen to me for a mint" said Veldan.

"Ok I'm listening"

"It's a secret I don't want any one ales to hear"

Kurama gave her you have to be kidding look but knelt down beside her. As he did so Veldan started to summon the necessary light energy to free Kurama.

"What" asked Kurama?

"Closer," whispered Veldan. Kurama sighed and lent in closer as he did so Veldan pounced. Closing the distances between them placing her lips on his. Kurama opened his mouth to say something but Veldan took the opportunity to pore the stored energy down Kuramas throat. Kurama was to shocked to move but then he lined in to Veldan.

Kurama filet grogger like he was asking up from a deep sleep. It realised that he was kissing some one. Half a mint later he realized who he was kissing and jumped back. Veldan fall forced and land face ford in Kuramas lap. Kurama stared at the blond in his lap frozen slowly every thing over the past weeks came back. Kurama felt ill at the thought of what he all most did. A muffled sound from Kurama's lap remained him that Veldan could sit up. With one quick movement Veldan was untied and siting up right.

"I'm sorry," said Kurama once he was shore that Veldan was unheard.

"For what," asked Veldan?

"I was going to heart you," answered Kurama.

"You weren't in control. Midnight is very skilled in his ability to control shadows and people through them."

"But he wasn't controlling me for the last week."

"No but he hadn't removed the shadow from you. He used it to manipulate you thought to create chaos".

Kurama shock his head "I still cant believe what I did, what I was going to do".

"That's a good thing it means that the artificial darkness was what was controlling your actions it wasn't the real you".

"Thank you"

Before Veldan could resound Hiei arrived and was shortly joined by the others. After a quick glance around they disised that there was no immediate danger.

"We came as fast us we could what happened," asked Yusuke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So every thing is sorted out now?" asked Yusuke after his friend's explanation of what had occurred.

"Yes it would seem that way," answered Kurama.

"Come on lets head home," said Yusuke standing up, the others folded site. They said a short farewell and then made their own way home.

At home Kurama made shore that Veldan was a sleep before making his way to his own room. Where Kurama lay awake think over his time under midnight influence. He stile wonted Veldan but the thought of forcing her in to submission was sickening. Some where along the line his feelings for Veldan had changed from seeing her as just a friend to some thing a lot bigger, he hadn't meant for that to happen. Waking up from the shadows holed to find himself kissing Veldan had made maters worse. Now that he had that tiny sample he wonted more a lot more. But Veldan had made it clear that it had been the only way to free him and that she wouldn't have done it other wise.

Kurama rolled on to his side and tried willing him self to sleep. But thoughts of velvety lips run around his head meaning he dint achieve this till several long hours later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness sate steering in to the dark glom that engulfed every thing. The only reason for the tiny amount of light that still existed in this world was due to a sliver of the light crystal remanned uncontaminated. She ran her fingers over the black orbs on ether side of her throne. The one under her right hand was a perfected orb, but the left her fingers continuously traced the out line of the missing chip.

"Midnight" darkness called her most trusted servant.

"Yes" came midnights quiet answered wary of his master's temper.

"Where was the Wight fox didn't you say it escaped with her".

"It did I watched it follow her, Kurama must have done some thing about it".

"What element was the critter associated with agene"?

"Crystal".

"Is that so. Get ready to levee".

Midnight compiled with his musters command with out hesitation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Veldan watched Kurama turning with the others from the shade of Genkai's porch. It was a hot day but Kurama was still wearing a long selves shirt the other boys had abounded theirs earlier in the day. Veldan was a little disappointed that Kurama hadn't also ditched the unnecessary item of clothing.

Kurama chanced a glance at Veldan and was disappointed to see that she was playing with Youkei.

"Seven" said Hiei who Kurama was currently dulling, Kurama growled at his friend. Hiei had dragged the truth from Kurama. The night before demanding to know why the fox had been so distracted the last week.

"Seven what" snapped Kurama, though he had a fear guess at what Hiei was counting.

"That's the seventh time you have looked at her in the last ten mints," said Hiei. Kurama shied.

"I can't help it".

"Take a brake. Your no help like this," with that Hiei vanished. Kurama shied once more Hiei was right.

Kurama sate down next to Veldan, who was watching the turning once more. After empting one of the large glass of water Kurama turned to face Veldan trying to came up with some thing to talk about.

"Did it got to hot," asked Veldan.

"No not really, Hiei had enough" explained Kurama.

"Midnight, from the way you spoke of him it sounds like you new him personally" said Kurama desperate to keep the conversation going.

"Well sort of, Midnight has a talent for playing at the friendly ally".

"That he is" Kurama almost growled at the memory of how easily midnight won his trust.

"And I guess it helps that he is an elemental".

"What"?

"I did mention that earlier did I. Midnight is a darkness elemental witch the opposite of me, a light elemental".

Kurama would have responded but a burst of light in the corner of his eye distracted him. The next moment Kurama found himself flat on top of Veldan. Protecting her from the falling derby.

"Kuwabara you idiot why did you deflect my sprit gun in to the house. Genkai in going to kill you," Yelled Yusuke.

"It wasn't my fault you gave me no chose," Kuwabara bellowed back.

"Yusuke what are you doing to my house" demanded Genkai having appeared out of no wear.

"It wasn't me Kuwabara did it" protested Yusuke. The arguing of the three fade in to the back grounded as Kurama lifted him self up.

"Are you ok," Kurama asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." Replied Veldan siting up. Suddenly Kurama was very aware of how close there were to each other. Kurama found himself being drown closer.

"Fine were fixing it," yelled Yusuke stoping up the sears past Kurama and Veldan followed buy Kuwabara.

"Maybe we should go some were quieter," suggested Kurama. Veldan nodded in agreement.

So Kurama lead Veldan around to the other side of the house. Veldan turned to say some thing but Kurama cut her off by palling her in to a light kiss.

Kurama stepped away; Veldan had a surprised look on her face.

"I'm sor…"Kurama went to apologies but was cut off when Veldan through her arms unround his neck and kissed him back.

"BUSTED" Yelled Yusuke who had spotted Kurama and Veldan from his vantage Pont on the roof. He was to busy laughing and cat calling to notes that Kurama had picked up a rock till the rock hit dead centre on his for head, nocking Yusuke off the roof. Kuwabara however did and was able to duck the rock sent his way. How every he lost his balanus and joined Yusuke on the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness step out of the portal and scanned the empty forest.

"But muster you said that the crystal wasn't hear" questioned Midnight.

"No I said that the light element didn't know wear it was," replied Darkness. "Now get moving". With that they made their way towered Genkai's home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	23. The End

CH23:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama and Veldan were siting enjoying the sunshine; Youkei was curled up at their feet asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara were making quick progress of the roof reapers.

"Where's Hiei," asked Veldan lazily.

Kurama shrugged, "he's around".

The afternoon peace was interrupted when Hiei slammed in to the ground. As Hiei stood up Darkness, Midnight and, Ebony emerged out of the shadow under the trees.

"Hello, don't mined us we just forgot some thing," said Darkness.

"No you didn't I sagest you levee now," said Yusuke as he and Kuwabara jumped down of the roof. Darkness run her eyes up and down Yusuke and Kuwabara her smirk grew as she did so.

"Make me," replied Darkness.

Kuwabara shaded and lend down to whisper in Yusuke's ear. "Did you feal that, it was like she was looking at our insides," said Kuwabara, Yusuke nodded.

"Fine I will," Yusuke yelled before changing at Darkness.

Darkness dogged every attack Yusuke trough her way with any effort. Men while Kuwabara made a go at Midnight, but just before he reached Midnight a wall of black leapt up of the ground. Kuwabara hit the wall at fall speed and passed out.

"Fool," mated Hiei before binging his own assault on Midnight.

"Damit, this is working," growled Yusuke holding his side where Darkness had kicked him. "How can you predict my every move when we've never met before".

"Fay's ability to see the possibilities one's future may holed, mine is to see one's past. I find it to be a much more relabel sores of information." Replied Darkness.

"What" asked Yusuke?

"The best prediction of fucher behaviour is past behaviour," explained Darkness lurching an attack on Yusuke. Darkness attack was ruthless and Yusuke soon found himself being over wellimed.

Mean while Kurama and Hiei trued to deal with Midnight. But Midnights defences were too strong.

Suddenly Darkness stoped attacking Yusuke lunged ford to take advantaged of her distraction. But Darkness merely stepped aside to avoid Yusuke's attack.

"Hm it seems that I've found what I came her for" said Darkness. With that she disappeared from Yusuke's sight. When he found he agene she was standing by the woods with a straggling Youkei in her hands. "Midnight, Ebony. It's time to go".

Darkness and co head back to the portal to return to their world with Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Veldan and, Kuwabara close behind. Hiei managed to strike Darkness but all it achieved was to break the ring she wore on her middle finger.

On the other side of the portal the only sores of light was from the glow around Veldan and the pale glow of some thing ahead of them.

"Now what," ask Yusuke.

"I jess we follow the light," replied Kurama, so they did. The sors of the second light was Youkei who was now in Midnights hands. Beside him was Darkness holding to pitch black crystals.

"What are you going to do with Youkei," demanded Veldan.

"Youkei is the missing fragment of crystal the I need to taint in order to through this world into complete darkness," answered Darkness.

"How can a fox be a fragment of crystal?" asked Kuwabara.

"How am I spost to know? But the fact remands he has the same energy signcher as the light crystal, before we changed it," Answered Darkness.

"Youkei, is it true?" asked Veldan. The little Wight fox nodded his head.

"Midnight hurry up and tern him dark," ordered Darkness.

Before Midnight could do any thing Youkei bite him cursing Midnight to drop the little Wight fox. Youkei jumped at darkness snatching the once light crystal out of Darkness hands and was engulfed in a blazing ball of light. When every thing had selted down it was as if Midnight had never tainted the light crystal.

"What happened," stemmed Midnight truing to shelled his eyes.

"The fur ball purified the crystal," answered Darkness. "Lets get out of hear." Darkness opened up a portal behind her in to witch she and midnight disappeared into.

"OH NO," cried Veldan.

"What," demand Kurama.

"With darkness gone the portal home will claps trapping us hear". Explained Veldan.

"Then what are we whiting for let's go," yelled Kuwabara running for the portal.

They made it through the portal just in time. To there surprise Ebony was siting whiting as though she was expecting some one.

"Muster your back," said Ebony haply. The boys spun looking back the way the came trying to fined Darkness.

"What are your looking for," asked Ebony.

"Your master," replied Yusuke.

"But he's right there," said Ebony pointing at Hiei. Every one looked at Hiei.

"I think you're a let confused, you master is a 5'7 lady with read hear," explained Veldan.

"Not any more," replied Ebony.

"Hiei is there something your not tell us," asked Kurama.

"I am not her master!" shouted Hiei looking as confused as everyone ales. Ebony stood up and took holed of Hiei's hand and lifted it up so every one could see the black ring that he now wore.

"My master is the one wearing the ring" she explained pointing at the ring.

"But I broke the stooped thing," snarled Hiei reaching his hand free and trying to remove the ring.

"And by doing so became my master," said Ebony watching Hiei pointlessly trying to remove the ring.

"Dame why douse Hiei get to have a sexy slave girl," shied Kuwabara.

Hiei eventually gave up on trying to remove the ring and they head back to Genky's of diner.

THE END

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aorther's Explanations

Finish

Wow I finished I've never done that before not on a multy chapter story. Now I want to thank thougs that started reading this when I firs pout it up for sicking with me all the way through I got there in the end I hope it's not to much of a disappoint.

Kurama and Veldan

Sorry to thoughs that this would focus more on there relationship I thought it was going to as well the story changed a lot on me and head in a slightly different direction. I really should try to keep my stories on a titter leash.

Midnight

He was meant to play a bigger part in the story but as with Kurama and Veldan the story did go the way I empted. I wonder if any one worked out that Midnight is an elemental like Veldan and that his is the dark elemental borne ant the exact same time as Veldan, her opposite. See there was a rasion I pout all that stuff in at the beginning. There just didn't end up any rasion explanting Midnight and his powers any more than they were. Yes he was bore at midnight and so I named him Midnight, I didn't use much imagination did I.

Youkei

Veldan and Youkei were meant to fight against some bad guy witch would have made Youkei's powers to control crystals come up and mad it more clear that he was a crystal fox but once more there wasn't the right place.

Hiei and Ebony

Hiei becoming Ebony's master was meant happen in the middle and then they where spost to fall in love but it didn't happen so that little bit at the end was kinda a tribute to the relationship they where meant to have. The hole rasion I made Ebony was to be Hiei's love interest but Midnight end up needing her to much.


End file.
